Ben 10: Omniharem Lantern
by Sallem Cortez 004
Summary: American comics are a crazy and convoluted lot, with reboots, AUs, and hundreds of writers who each have their own idea of what to do. All that strain can only cause tearing eventually, and a hole in space is made between DC and Ben 10. With Lanterns of all colors going to investigate, Ben's going to have his work cut out for him with so many crazy girls. Features Lantern girls.
1. A Brand New Reality

Hello there! Not much to say that the description hasn't already said, except that I've never read an American Comic Book, and only know Green Lantern from the TV show and what I could dig up on the internet, so certain creative liberties will be taken. Tonda Gossa!

* * *

**Prologue**

Space. It's a vast expanse greater than anything one individual can imagine. Even so, this near infinite expanse of the void with specks of dust we call planets, stars, black holes, and other things beyond imagination does have limits. Most areas known as universes don't have to worry about galactic, let alone universal scale chaos and destruction more than once every few million, or even billion years. Still, there are some universes filled with people who just don't give a shit about what kind of damage they're doing by tampering with the nature of space and time, and have to face so much apocalyptic damage of an unimaginably massive scale on such a regular basis, that it's a wonder life still goes on there. Our story begins in one such universe, where the consequences of reckless destruction are currently taking place.

* * *

**DC Universe - On Planet Mogo  
**

"Good work there Salaak!" Hal Jordan called out to the four armed, pessimistic alien working above. "Just few more calibrations should see that spacial anomaly scanner up and running!"

"You have no way of knowing that." Salaak deadpanned as he tried to ignore the human who had somehow managed to become temporary head of the Green Lantern Corps. "The only reason you even know what I'm working on is because I explained it to you in detail. Seven times as a matter of fact."

"Right," Hal remarked sheepishly. "So, how much long 'til you're done?"

"I'll be finished shortly," Salaak remarked tiredly. "I just need to finish installing a few more minor programs. This shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Keep on that," Hal instructed. "And let me know as soon as you're done, okay? I'm gonna go see how the new recruits are doing." He noted before flying off.

"Please, no need to rush on my account." Salaak muttered once Hal was out of earshot. "Really, take all the time you need, I insist."

Flying for no more than a minute, Hal quickly arrived where Kilowog, Stel, and T-Cher were instructing several of the new recruits, most of which looked quite worn out. "Hey guys, how are things coming along with the fresh meat?"

"Your query is inaccurate, Hal Jordan of Earth." Stel remarked. "Three of our current trainees are rock based lifeforms, four are liquid based, and one is gas-based, meaning their organic tissue is incomparable to any sustenance you would be familiar with."

"Don't mind this bucket of bolts, Poozer." Kilowog remarked as he playfully slapped Stel on the shoulder. "He's just miffed that the other bucket of bolts smoked him at cards this morning." He noted as he jerked his thumb at T-Cher.

"Please pay no mind to the abrasiveness of my colleagues, Hal Jordan." T-Cher apologized politely. "All the transitions the Corps has gone through these past few years are causing tensions to run a little high."

"Tell me about it," Muttered Hal grimly. "Between the Black Lanterns, The Entity, all the other Emotional Entities, The Third Army, the destruction of Oa, that huge tumor from the previous universe, and Volthoom, it's getting almost impossible to tell who's alive, who's dead, who's MIA, and who's siding with who at this stage."

"Who's siding with whom, you mean." T-Cher corrected calmly.

"Whatever." Sighed Hal. "Like I said though, it seems like dying is just an easy fix depending on random factors that I don't even begin to get. Did you know I got a call from Saint Walker the other day, saying that all the Blue Lanterns that died have just come back to life out of nowhere? Literally! Apparently they just popped out of the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery one day like they'd never died!"

"Good for them," Kilowog nodded nonchalantly. "I remember Walker was a wreck after they were wiped out. Poor fella couldn't even find it in 'em to crack a smile, and I'd never seen that guy frowning before that day. Didn't even think he could."

"You're missing the point." Hal sighed in exasperation. "People don't just come back to life out of nowhere, or at all! It cheapens the finality of it all. If everyone thought that they could just come back to life whenever they died just because they're superheroes, people would get reckless, stupid, and risk their life at a moment's notice."

"Sorta like you, Poozer?" Kilowog teased him playfully.

"So I'm a hypocrite." Hal huffed. "My point still stands; people aren't supposed to just come back from the dead. Remember how that worked out during the Black Lantern attack?"

"Do I ever," Kilowog rubbed his jaw. "Tens of thousands of zombies with Lantern Rings, most of whom were close to one Lantern or another during their life, and the greatest heroes on your planet turning on us was the really unfair part of it all. I took so many blows that day, my jaw is still screaming."

"Weren't you a Black Lantern too?" T-Cher noted curiously.

"Who knows," Shrugged Kilowog. "One war just blurs into another, and with all the drinking that goes on afterward, I barely remember my own name for a few days."

"No, wait, I'm pretty sure you were brought back to life as the Dark Lantern once," Hal noted. "Some cult brought you back to kill me, or something, I can't remember."

"Is there really any difference between a Dark Lantern and a Black Lantern?" Stel asked.

"I give up!" Hal threw his hands up in exasperation. "If people come back from the dead so often that we can't even remember how many times we died, or the details of how we came back, then I say the universe is just screwing around with us." Just as he was about to go on a full-blown tirade, his communicator went off. "Hal here, what's going on?"

"Hello there Jordan," Salaak greeted with an undercurrent of worry in his voice. "Could you come back to my anomaly scanner? There's something here I think you should see."

"No problem Salaak, I'll be right there. Jordan out." He acknowledged before disconnecting. "How much do you guys wanna bet that this has something to do with people rising from the dead?"

"Earth currency does not translate to the Universal Standardized Monetary System," Stel remarked. "So regretfully, I will have to decline. However, were I to take this bet, it is doubtful that our topic of discussion would have any impact on the outcome."

"Then you've obviously never had a jinx hanging over your head," Hal sighed as he took off. "And for that, I sincerely envy you."

The trip back to Salaak took no longer than the trip away, and Jordan quickly found himself discovering what it looked like when a four armed alien was frantically typing away at several computers like the universe was about to end.

"Okay buddy, what's the damage this time?" Hal asked tiredly.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," Salaak remarked strictly. "This is a very serious situation we now find ourselves in."

"When aren't we having one of those?" Hal remarked. "So how is this any worse than what we've dealt with in recent memory?"

"How does a portal to another universe opening up just outside of Earth's atmosphere sound?" Salaak asked rhetorically.

"Like I just lost a bet," Hal deadpanned. "Look, I'll just have someone investigate, and report back what they find out from closer examination. I think John's in the neighborhood at the moment, I'll have him swing by with his girlfriend for back-up."

"I don't trust that woman... That... Fatality." Salaak muttered as he put the call through. "She was brainwashed by the Zamarons, and if there's one thing I've learned about brainwashing, it's that it seldom lasts. Just look at what happened with the Indigo Tribe."

"They're under control again," Hal reassured him. "Besides, they used to be super criminals. What they are now is only an improvement."

"I hope you're right, Jordan." Salaak shook his head. "For the sake of everyone, I hope you're right."

* * *

**Ben 10-verse Plumber HQ  
**

"So what's the issue this time, Grandpa?" Ben remarked calmly as he reclined in his chair. "Psyphon's Gang acting up again, Khyber get a new Nemetrix for his pet? C'mon, let's hear it."

"Nothing like that, Ben." Max Tennyson, Magister of Earth remarked, the elderly Plumber long since used to his grandson's nonchalant attitude. "A wormhole has recently opened up just outside of Earth's atmosphere, and we need you two to investigate, and do a risk assessment."

"Risk assessments? Seriously, Grandpa?" Ben protested. "Those are totally boring. It's just sitting around, sending out drones, and taking notes. I could go to school if I wanted to do that. Can't you send someone else to do that and send us somewhere exciting?"

"We are already stretched thin as it is, Ben." Rook noted. "There is a flu going around, and over 30% of the base is out sick."

"Okay, we'll investigate the wormhole." Muttered Ben reluctantly. "Can we at least go through it ourselves and see where it goes?" He asked excitedly.

"Not a chance, Ben." Max denied strongly. "Until we have a strong assessment of what we're dealing with here, I want every Plumber we can spare on base, or at least close to the planet in case of emergency. Now both of you, get going."

"I had a feeling it was gonna be one of those days." Ben muttered as he and Rook left the office.

"At least there is a chance that something will come through the wormhole to our location." Rook reassured him. "Perhaps bizarre aliens from another dimension for your Omnitrix to scan?"

"Thanks Rook," Ben cheered up. "I really needed that."

* * *

**DC Universe - Outside the Wormhole  
**

"Well, here we are." Noted John Stewart as he and his brainwashed girlfriend Yrra floated in front of the wormhole, which was about a kilometer in diameter. "Let's see if we can't get a good read on this." He said as his ring and Yrra's started scanning the wormhole from top to bottom.

"What do you think could have caused an anomaly like this, beloved?" Yrra asked John curiously.

"Well, given that it's just outside of Earth's atmosphere, I haven't got the slightest clue." John admitted, getting a curious stare from Yrra in response. "What? I know this is my home planet and everything, but do you have any idea just how many people down there are capable of something like this?" He asked sheepishly. "Honestly, the chances of me picking out a random person down there that I know is able to make this happen and being right are about 100 to 1, and even that's being generous."

"You planet seems quite a bit more exciting than given credit for, it seems." Came a soothing voice from behind the two Lanterns as a shapely chalk-white skinned woman in blue robes, unitard, and a purple veil approached, a blue glow surrounding and protecting her from the void.

"A Blue Lantern?" John noted in shock. "I thought you'd all been wiped out."

"Did Hal Jordan not relay Saint Walker's message to the rest of the Green Lanterns yet?" The woman asked. "No matter, all you need know is that the Blue Lanterns have returned, and we are as strong as ever. My name is Sister Sercy, and I've been instructed to come here to aid you."

Regarding the Blue Lantern skeptically for a moment, John asked. "By any chance, were you ever dead at any point?"

"You are used to people coming back from the dead, I take it?" Sercy remarked calmly, never once showing any discomfort at the strange topic.

"My beloved has seen and experienced many strange things in his career," Yrra remarked playfully. "Even by Green Lantern standards, Earth is something of a wildcard planet."

"Green Lantern!" Growled a savage voice as yellow light constructs in the shape of savage beasts attacked John, forcing the Green Lantern to stop scanning and defend himself. "Your kind killed my fathers, TWICE!"

"Just my luck," John grumbled as he, Yrra, and Sercy turned to face the lipless, savage face of Karu-Sil of the Sinestro Corps. "What are you doing here, Karu-Sil? Is Arkillo gunning for this wormhole?"

"Not Arkillo," Snarled Karu-Sil as her constructs circled her. "Sinestro has rejoined our cause! He orders me to send my fathers through the portal, to see what dwells on the other side, and whether it can benefit the Sinestro Corps." She smiled as best as a woman without lips could.

"Sinestro's gone yellow again?" John remarked nervously. "Somehow that really doesn't surprise me." He muttered before becoming serious. "I don't care who you're working for, but if you think that you can get through this wormhole while we're on the job, you've got another thing coming."

"I am not worried," Karu-Sil said confidently. "I have fear on my side, just as you once had, Fatality." She pointed at Yrra. "Come back to the Sinestro Corps, and our strength will allow you to take your rightful revenge!"

"If it's revenge she wants," Came a seductive voice, right before red fluid flew at the trio guarding the portal, forcing them to put up a shield, which quickly dissolved against the corrosive substance. "Then she can come get it in the Red Lantern Corps!" The voluptuous Bleez remarked with a savage grin.

"Green, Violet, Blue, Yellow, Red, I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Noted John curiously. "I take it you came here for the wormhole!?" He asked Bleez.

"Believe me, it's of no interest to me what's through there." Bleez assured them sourly. "But Atrocitus, in his infinite wisdom," She remarked sarcastically. "Ordered me to investigate what lies beyond that portal, and I'm not inclined to deny him his whims, for now anyway." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Nok." A calm voice came from right next to John, who was startled to see a hulking rock-like being with an Indigo Ring and Staff waving pleasantly.

"Of course an Indigo shows up." John sighed tiredly. "Are there any more surprises for today? Maybe Larfleeze wants to come have a picnic with us?"

"John, remember what you told me about jinxes?" Yrra asked her boyfriend curiously.

"In-spite of my many encounters with gods and sorcerers, I don't consider myself a superstitious man." John remarked.

**"MINE!"**

"Then again..." John trailed off as a feminine shaped Orange Lantern Construct that was once known as Clypta flew toward the portal at breakneck speeds. Not wasting time, he and Yrra wove their constructs together in a tight net that encompassed all of the wormhole, Sercy boosting the strength of the Green Light so that there were no gaps. Just when it seemed the Clypta would crash against the net, a splash of red plasma splattered in a concentrated stream against the web, and then Karu-Sil's three yellow constructs tore into the same spot, opening a small hole for Clypta to morph her body to slip through it.

"Keep up the pressure!" Bleez commanded Karu-Sil, and even though they were technically enemies, the savage woman complied, her instincts told her that working with the Red Lantern temporarily was in her best interest.

"Don't let those two get through!" John commanded as he constructed several bear traps, Yrra complimenting his assault with several lassos while Sercy merely stood by to empower the Green Light. "And would mind going after the orange lady? Indigo is our best shot at dealing with her!" He asked the Indigo Tribesman, who politely nodded and flew through the portal after her.

"Your Green Light is nothing to us!" Bleez boasted as she blasted several green constructs with her plasma, slowly dissolving them as Karu-Sil had her constructs deal with the lassos.

"Come back to us Fatality," Karu-Sil pleaded hopefully before she rushed forward and tackled the Star Sapphire through the wormhole. "I know what you're going through. I was nearly forced to love all myself. The Sinestro Corps can help you regain your true self!"

"This is who I am now!" Declared Yrra proudly as she kicked Karu-Sil off of her. "And I refuse to allow you to taint another universe with the Yellow Light of fear." She said as she launched a trio of constructs just like Karu-Sil's fathers at her.

"They are not yours!" Snarled Karu-Sil in outrage as she made her own versions of her fathers. "They are mine!"

"Their love for you, and yours for them is as strong as ever." Yrra told her as the violet and yellow constructs faced off against each other. "Their passing does not change this. Their is much love in your heart, Karu-Sil, you merely need to accept it."

"You know nothing of love!" Karu-Sil roared as her constructs tore Yrra's to shreds, much to the Sapphire's surprise. "Your love for the Green Lantern was forced on you! My love for my fathers is real! The Fatality I know would never side with the man who destroyed her home!" Her instincts kicking in, she decided not to waste her time fighting, and focused all her power on going full tilt through the wormhole to the other side.

"Oh no you don't." Yrra remarked with determination, but was blasted by a stream of red plasma before she could pursue.

"Catch me if you can, Fatality!" Bleez shouted back smugly as she raced through the wormhole, John and Sercy following behind, but slowing down to pick up Yrra.

"Are you alright to fly?" John asked her as he and Sercy carried her through the portal.

"I will be fine," Yrra assured them as she pulled herself together and speed forward under her own power. "But we cannot allow those three to reach the other end and spread chaos in a dimension that has nothing to do with our conflict."

"I agree completely," Sercy seconded. "Whatever the Red, Orange, and Yellow Lights have in mind for this other dimension, we cannot allow it to come to pass."

Their goals set, the three rocketed forward, hoping they were not to late.

* * *

**Ben 10-verse - Outside the Portal  
**

"So... we're just gonna sit here scanning this thing then?" Ben asked dully as he only paid the readouts on the monitor a passing glance. "And I'm needed here, why?"

"We have no idea what could come out of this wormhole, Ben." Rook reminded his partner. "According to my reading so far, this wormhole doesn't connect to any known dimension or universe. We are dealing with completely uncharted territory here."

"Whatever," Ben shrugged in boredom. "Are you sure that thing's working right? Because we've been our here for over an hour, and normally things like this involve a lot more hitting by this point."

"The scanners on the Proto-TRUK are some of the most advanced in the galaxy." Rook reassured Ben. "If there was anything coming through the wormhole, we would be the first to-" Rook stopped abruptly as his sensors started going off like wild.

"I take it there's something coming through the portal now?" Ben asked eagerly as he started scrolling through the Omnitrix.

"Seven lifeforms are flying through the wormhole," Rook noted. "One of them appears to be a being of pure energy, while the other six are all propelling themselves with similar energy outputs."

"In English?" Ben requested.

"Expect energy attacks from any opposition." Rook dumbed it down. "But do not shot first and ask questions later. Only use force as a last resort."

"I got it, I got it." Ben remarked a he slipped into the back of the TRUK and turned into Gravattack. "Send me out the airlock, buddy." He requested with a firm thumbs up before shifting to his planet form.

"Best of luck to you, Ben." Rook smiled as he safely ejected the living planetoid from the TRUK.

"Now then," Ben remarked as he drifted over to the portal. "Let's just take a look at who's coming knocking on our dimension's doors." He didn't have to wait long, because a female made of orange light rushed to the portal, followed closely behind by a rock-based being with a purple glow around him, who seemed to be trying to stop the orange lady. "I can already tell that this is going to be a spectacular first contact." He muttered sarcastically as he readied his gravitational pull.

However, when the orange woman reached the entrance to a new dimension, something bizarre and remarkable happened. As she passed through, the portal seemed to be stretching, like a membrane that was resisting damage. It nearly held out, but the rock man didn't anticipate such a sudden stop, and crashed into the orange woman, breaking the membrane and sending them both tumbling through to a brand new dimension. The strangest thing though, was actually that the orange woman solidified, changing from a hard light construct into a peach-skinned organic with worm-like headtails, a regular coming out of her backside, no visible mouth, a black and orange uniform, and she was surrounded by a protective orange glow. When she gathered her senses, the formerly light-based woman trembled as she looked at her hands in astonishment, tentatively touching the skin of her hands, as if afraid it would vanish at any moment.

"Hey!" Ben called out to the woman, who snapped out her trance and whipped her head around to the demi-planet. "You alright there? You and your buddy in the purple glow took a pretty nasty tumble just now. And weren't you energy-based just a second ago?"

Trembling in desperate excitement, the woman approached the teenage alien. "I am flesh again?" She remarked hopefully, almost unsure of whether to believe it. "I am real once more. Free from that accursed Larfleeze, and with a portion of his power in my hands to boot!" She shouted in excitement, startling Ben with her bizarre declaration, before surprising him even more as she suddenly latched on to him as best she could. "I am FREE! For the first time in centuries, I AM FINALLY FREE!"

"Whoa there lady, slow down a second," Ben pushed her into his orbit, revolving himself to maintain eye contact. "What exactly are you free of, who are you, and why did you just come through a wormhole from another dimension? Feel free to answer these in any order."

"Yes, of course," Nodded the woman. "My name is Clypta, and for centuries I was-" She stopped abruptly when she noticed something. "Get down!" She shouted as she used her ring to form a sphere around Gravattack and pull him down just in time to avoid a yellow colored beast. "Of course they would come as well, but I will not go back," She growled as she formed constructs of orange energy in the shape of numerous missile launchers. "They will not make me be a slave again!" She shouted as she fired a full salvo of explosives at the approaching women surrounded by yellow and red protective layers, forcing them to dodge, and making the orange missiles collide with a number of pink and green missiles that were coming from the other direction.

"Thanks for the assist, Orange Lantern Con..." The red woman trailed off as she noticed Clypta. "You're not a construct." The red woman noted in confusion.

"It doesn't matter what I am, Red Lantern Bleez," Clypta retorted, simultaneously identifying the woman in red with skeletal wings as Bleez. "But now that I am free, I will not go back to what I once was." As Clypta, Bleez, and the yellow woman who Ben noted uneasily was missing her lips, turned to face an African man and woman in green and pink respectively, a white-skinned woman in blue, and the purple rock man who'd just gotten his bearings. "If that means I have to work with you two to save myself, so be it."

"That sounds good to me," Noted Bleez eagerly. "You up for a little carnage, Karu-Sil?"

"I have my orders," The yellow woman now identified as Karu-Sil growled. "If working with you two will help that, then my fathers and I are in." She snarled as three yellow, wolf-shaped energy constructs surrounded her.

"We've already got Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze making a mess of one universe," The green colored man scowled. "We don't need their lackeys making a mess in another."

"Look closely though, John." The pink woman noted. "The Orange Lantern is flesh and blood, not a construct."

"Perhaps this universe holds some key to freeing the Orange Lanterns from their imprisonment." The blue woman noted with interest. "Perhaps there is hope for those lost in Larfleeze's power after all."

"Nok." Was all the rock man said.

**"ENOUGH!"** Shouted Ben as he pulled all seven of the Lanterns into his orbit, sending them all spinning out of control. "I don't know if any of you guys have noticed, but you're kind of trespassing in my dimension. So why don't we all just sit down for a moment so you guys can explain what you're all doing here, okay?"

"Right, forgot about this guy." Clypta noted. "For such a small living planet he's got a pretty strong gravity well."

"I don't have time for this." Bleez remarked angrily.

"Then make time!" Ben shouted. "Otherwise my buddy Rook is positioned to blast you all back home in a shoebox!" He was about to gesture to the Proto-TRUK when the Omnitrix spoke.

"Brainwashing and genetic damage located in vicinity of Omnitrix." The head ornament sounded off. "Commencing repair." Without warning, a huge flash of green light surrounded Ben. When the light cleared, one thing was readily apparent.

"What happened to the rock guy?" Ben asked curiously.

"That's what I'd like to know." John remarked suspiciously.

"YOU!" Shouted the pink woman in outrage before blasting John with an utterly massive blast of pink light, piercing through his shields and vaporizing him in an instant, leaving behind nothing but a green ring. Everyone was shocked at the sudden act of murder, but the woman acted fast, trapping the green ring in a sphere of pink light as it tried to fly off. "You will never cause anyone any pain again!" She hissed as she shrunk her pink bubble down, tightening the green ring like a vice, the ring holding strong for only a few seconds before shattering, the dust particles that were once a power ring being thrown away by the woman like so much garbage.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT NOT FIGHTING?!" Ben shouted in outrage, his partner Rook looking on in astonishment from the Proto-TRUK, while Bleez and Karu-Sil just watched with wide smiles on their faces.

"Foolish Zamarons," The pink woman scoffed, completely ignoring Ben. "They thought to make me love my sworn enemy, but it's their loss, for my love for my fallen people is stronger than any brainwashing they can muster. Speaking of which..." She said thoughtfully as her gaze drifted to the portal. "I must still pay them back for the indignity I have suffered, being forced to fawn over my most hated enemy like some lovestruck schoolgirl!" Rocking out of Ben's orbit fast enough to send the planetoid and the four Lanterns still orbiting it off kilter, she sped into the portal before anyone could stop her.

Before Bleez and Karu-Sil could pursue to try and recruit her, and before the blue woman could try to apprehend her for her betrayal, Ben redoubled his orbit, sending all four Lanterns crashing into his surface.

"For the last time, anyone still here is staying to answer some questions." Ben said strictly. "This is nonnegotiable." Not waiting for a response, Ben floated back into the Proto-TRUK, releasing the girls once they were inside, and switching back to his bipedal form. The girls, winded from having gone through several sudden changes in gravity, didn't have anything to say for the moment. "Rook, take us back to Earth. Until further notice, these four are on lockdown."

"Good to see you taking charge for once, Ben." Rook noted uneasily as he steered the ship back to Earth.

"Rook," Ben folded his arms crossly. "Someone died just now. Save the joking for when we understand what the heck just happened."

"Actually," Bleez remarked with a sadistic grin as she brushed a few pebbles off of her clothes. "I believe two someones just died."

"So that's where the Indigo Tribesman went." Karu-Sil noted curiously.

Brushing a few rocks from his oversized head, Ben grimaced in disgust. "I don't even want to know how that happened." He muttered before transforming back to normal, much to the shock of the girls present.

"Freeing me from Larfleeze, removing the brainwashing on the Star Sapphire, destroying a Lantern in a single blast, shapeshifting. Is there anything you're incapable of?" Clypta asked in wonder.

* * *

**Plumber HQ  
**

The ride to Plumber Base had been a very interesting, confusing, and slightly violent journey for all involved. Interesting because Sister Sercy had taken the time and effort to make sure that Ben and Rook fully understood the nature of their powers and the organizations they worked for. Confusing because Karu-Sil wouldn't stop sniffing Ben the whole way. And violent, because the moment Ben explained what the Omnitrix was, Bleez and Clypta tried to steal it, only stopping once Ben drained some of their energy as Chromastone.

"I still can't believe the nerve of you two," Chromastone grumbled as he walked into the base, Bleez and Clypta both battered and slung over his shoulders. "As if things haven't been chaotic enough as it is today. The last thing I need is you two compounding the problem." Pausing as he tried to ignore Karu-Sil's constant sniffing of him, failing miserably in a few seconds. "And will you please. Stop. Smelling me?"

"You'll have to forgive them, Ben Tennyson." Sercy apologized. "Channeling colors on their side of the Emotional Spectrum can be quite a difficult tightrope to walk."

"Right, the Emotional Spectrum." Ben remarked skeptically. "Remind me again who it was that had the bright idea to brainwash former psychopaths and sociopaths into joining these Purple and Pink colored Corps, in the hopes that they'd be a force for good in the universe?"

"You mean Indigo and Violet." Clypta corrected him. "And I'm sorry about trying to steal your Omnitrix, by the way. It's just that I used to be a thief before Larfleeze killed me and absorbed my soul into his ring, and with my power coming from Greed..."

"I call 'em as I see 'em," Ben deadpanned as he placed Bleez and Clypta in an interrogation room. "And I saw Purple and Pink auras around those two before one went bad, and the other depressurized. Also, your apology is accepted. I'd be pretty stir-crazy too if I'd gone through what you've been through."

"I'm just glad that whatever it was you did with your Omnitrix gave me the power to make constructs." Bleez smirked as she formed a small red top and spun it around the table. "Atrocitus won't stand a chance."

"Save your spiels for the record." Ben deadpanned as he changed back to normal, and gestured for Karu-Sil and Sercy to have a seat. "Now can I trust the four of you to be on your best behavior while you explain every detail of why you're here to the nice interrogator?"

"I'm in no rush," Bleez remarked calmly, willing to suffer through a Q&A if it meant feeding these Plumbers any information she could to make Atrocitus look bad. "Ask all the questions you need."

"I want out," Clypta muttered on edge. "I've been a prisoner for far too long, I refuse to suffer any longer!"

"Will you do it for me anyway?" Ben asked rhetorically. "I kinda freed you from this Larfleeze guy." He bluffed.

"You didn't do that," Clypta called him out. "Something about coming to this dimension did that."

Just as Ben was about to point out how he could completely drain her power this time, Karu-Sil tugged on his sleeve. "I'll keep her in line, Alpha." She reassured Ben.

"What did you just call me?" Ben asked the self-maimed woman curiously.

"Karu-Sil was raised among carnivorous pack animals," Sercy explained. "It seems that, for whatever reason, she's come to think of you as an Alpha."

"An Alpha?" Ben remarked curiously, getting a nod from the scarfaced woman in response. "Well, I suppose I am pretty high on the pecking order." He boasted.

"Enough grandstanding, Ben." Max remarked as he ushered the boy out the door. "I'll get the full story from all four of these girls, and then we'll figure out what to do with them."

"Alright, Grandpa." Ben consented respectfully. "If you need any help dealing with these girl, just scream twice." He joked as the door shut behind him.

"Or he could simply hit the emergency call button." Rook remarked smugly. "All Plumber interrogation cells come standard with them."

"You just love getting the last word in, don't you?" Ben deadpanned.

"Yes, yes I do." Rook smiled.

* * *

**One Hour Later  
**

"They have been in there for quite a while." Rook noted worriedly as Ben paced the floor, getting more frantic by the minute. "Exactly how much information do they have that they did not already share with us during the flight back to Earth?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried." Ben muttered thoughtfully before he started fiddling with the Omnitrix. "Maybe we should do something. I could turn into Ghostfreak, or Big Chill, or maybe-" His train of thought was cut off as a bell sounded, signifying the end of the interview as the door opened, Maxwell Tennyson walking out with a haunted look on his face that Ben hadn't seen since the first time he came face-to-face with Vilgax that fateful summer. "Grandpa Max? What happened in there?" Ben asked worriedly.

"You don't want to know." Max remarked with finality. "The long and short of it is that those four girls, and anyone else who comes through that wormhole until we can get it sealed up permanently, are to be considered refugees from a Class 7 planet."

"Class 7?" Rook noted in worry and confusion. "But that code refers to a planet that is bordering on the edge of destruction. To give such a label to an entire universe would be-"

"Accurate." Max remarked firmly, shocking both Ben and Rook. "If even half of what those girls have told me is true, I'm surprised that their universe is even still standing at this point. I'll try to get in touch with Azmuth so we can get this matter settled before the troubles of their dimension start slipping into ours. In the meantime, I want the two of you to make sure those girls are on their best behavior during their stay here. You shouldn't have a problem with Sercy, and Karu-Sil seems fond enough of Ben to listen to him, but you're gonna need to keep a close eye on Bleez and Clypta. They're both suffering from serious cases of PTSD, even if they won't admit it out loud. They could go off at any moment, so be on guard."

"We're on it Grandpa," Ben nodded. "So where will they be staying?"

"We put it to a vote, Alpha." Karu-Sil remarked as she suddenly appeared in front of Ben.

"GAH!" Ben jumped. "How did you do that?"

"Never mind that," Clypta remarked as she strolled forward and glared mischievously at Ben, sending a chill up his spine. "We decided that, after the rough treatment you gave us when we first arrived, that we should pay you back. In full."

"I don't like where this is going." Ben remarked nervously as Bleez strutted up to him, her hips swaying with every step.

"You shouldn't," Bleez hissed in a way that was both intimidating and arousing. "Because we're going to enjoy the hospitality of the locals at your place of residence."

"WHAT?!" Ben panicked, the thought of three beautiful yet scary women and one admittedly pleasant woman staying at his home for an indefinite period of time scaring him half to death.

"My sincerest apologizes, young Tennyson." Sercy said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But they wouldn't budge on the subject. Most of the time in there was actually those three persuading your grandfather of this idea."

"Grandpa!" Ben pleaded desperately.

"Sorry Ben," Max shrugged. "But your new house guests were very insistent."

"Any chance I could find you girls a nice apartment or hotel instead?" Ben asked fearfully as Bleez, Clypta, and Karu-Sil circled like predators.

"No." The three girls answered simultaneously.

"Worry not, Ben." Sercy smiled gently behind her veil. "All will be well."

"Somehow that doesn't fill me with hope." Ben gulped nervously.


	2. Bleez

**Bleez**

It had been a whole week since the arrival of the Lanterns, and ever since they came, they'd been driving Ben up the walls. Case and point:

"Will you two please stop fighting each other?" Ben pleaded in exasperation at Bleez and Karu-Sil, who looked two angry words away from tearing each other to shreds. "We came here to the thrift store to get you girls some decent clothes, not so you could tear the place to pieces like you did to the company that made that sci-fi/horror/third-person shooter/RPG trilogy when you saw the ending to the last game in the franchise yesterday. Now I'm not saying they didn't have it coming, because they did, and everyone who knows the franchise will agree with me on that, which is why you got acquitted of those charges, but there are laws here on Earth, and like it or not, you gotta follow them." Pausing thoughtfully for a moment, he reflected on his words. "Come to think of it, how did you girls get so into video games so quickly?"

"I like hurting things." Bleez remarked as she and Karu-Sil strafed around each other, sizing each other up for a fight. "And this Sinestro Corpsman has been wearing my patience very thin. I'll deal with her, her comrades, and her master before long."

"What have I ever done to you?" Karu-Sil simmered. "Besides being the better warrior, that is." She taunted.

"That tears it!" Snarled Bleez as she and Karu-Sil lunged at each other, only for both to be barely held at bay by Fourarms, who was struggling to restrain them, even with two arms holding back each of them.

"I'm putting 20 dollars on the Red Lantern." Clypta snarked as she and Sercy watched from the sidelines. "You wanna get a piece of the action?" She asked her Blue counterpart.

"I do not bet on spectacle such as this, or at all for that matter." Sercy remarked calmly, yet in a tone that showed her clear disapproval. "And even if I were to do so, aren't your powers derived from greed? I sincerely doubt you'd pay me even if I won the bet." She joked mildly.

"Eh, probably not." Clypta admitted shamelessly.

"The two of you have barely said two words to each other since you got here," Ben grunted as he managed to push them apart. "So I'm guessing this goes back a bit further than when you first arrived here?"

"I have never done anything to this savage beast." Karu-Sil denied as her 'fathers' materialized around her.

"At least I wasn't raised by pack animals." Bleez goaded her.

"That's enough out of the both of you!" Scolded Sandra as she grabbed both girls by the ear and pulled. Hard. Bringing them both to their knees in a second.

And there's the one silver lining in the unusual arrangement. For whatever reason, Sandra Tennyson was able to cull the aggressive tendencies of Bleez, Clypta, and Karu-Sil in seconds. Clypta had gotten the message early on, but it seemed that Bleez and Karu-Sil needed a little more convincing.

"Way to go mom." Ben muttered he turned back to normal. "I still have no idea how you do that, by the way."

"A mother has her ways." Sandra dusted off her hands confidently. "Now then, I believe you two were just about to apologize to each other?" She said firmly.

Getting nothing but an unintelligible and reluctant grumble from both of the girls, Sandra quickly grabbed their ears again, but didn't pull just yet. Daring them to try and protest.

"We're sorry." Bleez and Karu-Sil moaned bitterly in unison.

"That's much better." Sandra remarked firmly as she handed each girl a set of clothes. "Now then, since the two of you seem so deadset on being uncooperative when it comes to shopping, I've taken the liberty of picking out some clothes I think you'll like. And Bleez," She turned to the cyan-skinned woman. "If you ever want to talk about what happened to your wings, you're more than welcome to talk with me about it."

"Who told you about that?!" Bleez hissed in outrage and a hint of fear. "Nobody alive but Atrocitus knows about that! I made sure of that personally."

Sandra just looked at her skeptically for several seconds before speaking. "You're joking, right?" She asked as she tapped on one of her skeletal wings.

"Oh." Bleez muttered lamely as Clypta, Karu-Sil, Ben, and even Sercy chuckled at her expense, her napalm-like blood rushing to her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Sandra reassured her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, the closest Bleez allowed anyone to show kindness and affection to her, showing how well and how quickly Sandra's kindness had managed to make her open up. "If it makes you feel any better, it's only because of my women's intuition that I was able to tell how deep the wounds really flow." Receiving a skeptical look from the Red Lantern, she shrugged. "It's one of those things that only a mother can tell."

"Only a mother," Bleez muttered bitterly as she walked into the changing room, Karu-Sil and Clypta going into the ones right next to her. "What good have mothers ever done for anyone?" She said scornfully as she tried on some flattering jeans Sandra had gotten her.

Unknown to Bleez however, was that Ben and Sercy had managed to catch her hateful remark about mothers.

"I wonder what that's all about." Ben remarked thoughtfully as he and Sercy shared a curious glance.

* * *

**Later - Undertown  
**

"Alright now," Ben remarked as he lead the quartet of girls on a tour of the town. "Since Rook is on desk duty today, I'm stuck pulling double duty to make sure Undertown is safe, and act as your escort for the day. So I'm pretty much just a glorified tour guide until some criminals here decide to act up today. Any questions?"

"Yes," Clypta raised her hand flirtatiously. "When you say escort, do you mean-"

"No, I do not mean like the kind people hire to go out with them to parties and social functions, and stuff like that." Ben cut her off impatiently, Clypta giving him a sour glare in response. "I'm just gonna show you all around, and answer any questions you might have about the people and shops here. Now then, are there any questions that DON'T involve flirting with me?" The Orange Lantern raising her hand again, Ben deadpanned. "Yes Clypta, your orange jacket and miniskirt works well with your blue stockings, but that's still technically flirting." Clypta tried to scowl as best a mouthless woman could, but her eyes still softened at the indirect compliment.

"Bras are itchy," Karu-Sil growled as she undid a few buttons on her yellow blouse to adjust her boobs. "And they're tight too. Why do I have to wear this, Alpha?"

"The same reason everyone has to wear underwear," Ben rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "And please don't unzip your jeans to adjust your panties either. That's the last thing we need people to see right now."

"It seems like everyone here is interested in something else anyway." Sercy noted curiously as she pat down her light blue sundress and adjusted her large brimmed straw hat, loosening some dust that quickly passing aliens had kicked up. "And they all seem to be bringing along many items of value."

"Say what?" Ben asked worriedly as he looked around, spotting many aliens of varying shapes and sizes carrying large handfulls of money, jewelry, and various other valuables all heading in the same direction. "Hey buddy, where's everyone going with all their cash and junk?" Ben tried to pull a stout and pudgy blue thing that Ben recognized as a natural version of his most hated alien, only for the little slob to ignore him and just walk on by, as if in a daze. "Okay... haven't seen anything like that in a while."

"You are familiar with such matters, I take it?" Sercy asked calmly.

"Yeah, thought I saw the last of this six years ago though." Ben remarked curiously as he activated the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. "You girls might wanna stay behind. Unless you're a plant, this could get ugly. And don't think I can't see you snatching cash from the brainwashed locals, Clypta." He scolded tiredly, an eye on his shoulder catching her in the act.

"I wasn't gonna take too much." The thief protested lamely. "And it's not like these drooling idiots are gonna miss it."

"Somebody shoot me." Ben groaned before a blast of red energy carved through on of his legs. "Hey!" He turned angrily at Bleez, who was wearing an unashamed smirk of her masked face.

"What?" Bleez asked innocently as she adjusted the spaghetti straps on her red midriff. "You asked for someone to shoot you. I was just obliging."

"How did you know my leg would grow back though?" He asked as it did just that.

"It grows back?" Bleez remarked in shock and disappointment.

"You girls are gonna be the death of me." Ben hung his head in his hands. "Just stay here, and wait 'til I get back, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, he swung off from rooftop to rooftop.

"He doesn't seriously think we're gonna skip out on a fight, does he?" Clypta asked eagerly, her jacket pockets jingling with each step.

"No more than we expect you to give up your thieving ways." Sercy smiled serenely, even as she pulled a handful of coins and jewels out of the Orange Lantern's pocket.

"I found those on the streets." Clypta insisted shamelessly as she tried to snatch her plunder back from Sercy, who flew off in the direction everyone was going before she could be caught. "Get back here!" She demanded as she flew off after her

"Let it never be said that life here is dull." Bleez smirked and she and Karu-Sil flew off after them.

* * *

**Undertown - Town Square  
**

"I must admit my friend, I'm more impressed with these results than I thought I'd be." A balding, middle-aged, dwarf with a bad combover remarked as he and an equally aged though much taller man observed the various aliens placing all their valuables in a great big pile. "To think that wormhole that recently appeared in the night sky would lead to such biological wonders."

"And you, my esteemed colleague, have provided me with much understanding of the sentient mind." The potbellied sickly green man with yellow teeth smirked as he collected blood samples from their mindless slaves. "To think, all of this alien DNA and abundant funding was right at our fingertips the whole time, and all that was needed was a little help from an old friend." Their celebration didn't last however, as mild explosions impacted the two of them in the back, sending the sprawling to the ground.

"Alright Sublimino, fun time's over." Wildvine smirked as he swung into view. "Now why don't you let these nice people go, and come along quietly."

"You think yourself immune to my hypnosis just because you're a plant right now, Ben Tennyson?!" Sublimino demanded in an outrage as he stepped out of the smoke. "Well too bad! We're using something much more effective to control these people. Something even your chlorophyll brain will give in to."

"I'm sorry, 'we'?" Ben asked curiously as another, much more familiar figure stepped out of the fog. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Guffawed Ben as he saw Dr. Animo emerge from the smoke. "Are you serious?! I know you guys teamed up during the whole Negative 10 fiasco, but I didn't think I'd ever see you two working together again."

"Laugh while you can, Ben Tennyson." Animo smirked as he and Sublimino put on blindfolds.

"What's with the face masks?" Ben smirked as he pulled out a few seed pods. "Don't wanna see me kicking your butts?"

"Something like that." Sublimino smirked as he pulled out his watch and activated it, causing the pile of valuables behind him to start to shake.

"Let me guess," Ben began mockingly. "You made some sort of super mutant that amplifies your hypno-watch, you're using it to take over the town, and the blindfolds are so you don't accidentally hypnotize yourselves."

"Two out of three ain't bad." Animo boasted as a shining figure emerged from the pile of gold and jewels, causing Ben to gasp in shock and awe.

"So beautiful." Ben gaped as his body went so limp he was barely able to stand, let alone notice that the girls had followed him, and were seeing the same sight as he was.

"What is this... perfection?" Sercy gaped in shock and awe, lifting up her veil to get a better look. "Just looking at her makes my heart explode in hope and love."

"It's the Alpha of Alpha females." Karu-Sil said breathlessly. "I will do anything you ask mistress." She muttered as she slowly floated over to the perfect woman.

"So beautiful," Clypta muttered. "So perfect. I want it!" She shouted eagerly as she rushed the perfect woman, hoping to add both her and the pile of treasure she was standing on to her treasure hoard, small as it was right now. Before she could grab her however, Sercy and Karu-Sil tackled Clypta, wanting to keep the perfect woman safe from all harm.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Bleez huffed casually, completely unaffected for whatever reason. "I'm much better looking than that withered looking thing." As if to try and prove Bleez wrong, the perfect woman unfolded her large and majestic wings, taking off to fly in circles around the plaza. While this left the civilians in awe and rushing to get more offerings, it seemed to only have the exact opposite effect on Bleez. "Bitch is gonna die." She muttered hatefully as she flew up to intercept the perfect woman, only to be intercepted by Ben. "Oh crap." Bleez muttered as Ben slugged her to the ground.

"You can't hurt her." Ben uttered vacantly as he blocked Bleez. "Perfection like this must be protected at all costs."

"Interesting." Sublimino muttered as he and Animo wandered around blindly. "It seems as though this one is able to resist the irresistible physical appeal of our creation."

"Well if she managed to resist it, then it's not so irresistible, now is it?" Animo protested as he bumped into a mindless citizen. "And she's over here, you ninny." He added as he pointed at a trash can.

"I told you that we can't afford to take off our blindfolds in her presence!" Sublimino shouted at a cat, who quickly ran off.

"I'm not taking my blindfold off," Animo corrected impatiently. "I'm not stupid, you know." He told off an unaware Tetramand, who casually brushed him aside on to his backside.

"If you still have you blindfold on, then how can you tell where she is?!" Sublimino shouted, getting tired of this farce.

"I'll get back to you on that." Animo whimpered in pain, not even bothering to get up.

Seeing that the little comedy routine had distracted Ben for a while, Bleez took advantage of this situation by knocking Ben aside, and rushing headlong into the beautiful woman, sending them both flying into an overpriced coffee shop.

"Not again!" Pakmar exploded as he rushed out from behind the counter of his coffee place with a frying pan in hand. "You have ruined Pakmar's business for the last time Ben Tennyson!" He shouted as he whacked the beautiful woman on her head before he could catch a glimpse of her.

"Ben's not here right now," Bleez smirked as she punched the winded beauty in the gut before launching a snap kick into her face. "But I'll be sure to give him the message."

"Oh," Pakmar muttered in confusion. "Pakmar is sorry, but Pakmar is just so used to Ben Tennyson destroying his shops that he did not think anyone else would be doing it." Letting Bleez go on her merry way with the unconscious lady slung over her shoulder, his own words caught up with him. "Wait a second! You may not be Ben Tennyson, but you still destroyed Pakmar's Newest Place! Get back here and fix this at once!"

"Not my problem." Bleez smirked as she came face-to-face with a dazed looking Ben, who began throwing exploding seed pods at her. "Right, still have to do something about the brainwashing, or whatever it is." She remarked as she dodged the assault by flipping through the air. "Why do I even care anyway? It's not like I actually like this place or anyone in it." Even as she said this, images of the Tennyson Family's kindness, patience, and acceptance throughout her stay in this dimension flashed through her mind. She even had a few decent times with the other girls between their aggressive moments, and when Sercy wasn't trying to convert her, she was actually pretty pleasant. "Damn it!" She scowled as she skidded to a halt, using the beautiful woman as a shield against Ben's attacks. "Sometimes I really wish I weren't such a nice girl." She remarked sarcastically.

Ben hesitated as soon as he saw the perfect woman in danger, afraid to hurt such beauty. Others however, were not so hesitant.

"MINE!" Declared Clypta as she made a grab for the weakly struggling perfect woman, having managed to put some distance between her and the others.

"Keep it!" Bleez remarked as she callously tossed the woman to Clypta, who raced off into the distance, Sercy and Karu-Sil following closely behind. Just as Ben made a move to follow though, Bleez grabbed him by one of his legs and slammed him to the ground. "As for you, you're gonna keep changing until we come up with something that won't go gaga over whatever that thing was, so we can fix this whole mess!" Slamming repeatedly on the Omnitrix, she idly wondered when she'd gotten sucked into this good Samaritan act. By the time Ben finally turned into what she was looking for, she decided that she wasn't doing this out of any goodness in her artificial heart, but because that perfect woman just ticked her off for some reason. "There, now that you're completely sightless, maybe we can finally get some results." She dusted her hands as she observed Wildmutt gather his wits about him.

Turning his head towards Bleez, even though he couldn't see her, Ben nodded in appreciation, before the duo turned to Animo and Sublimino, who, much to Ben and Bleez' amusement, were still fumbling around with their blindfolds on. In less that a second, the aging duo of scientists were aggressively pinned to the ground.

"Alright you two," Bleez began angrily as she yanked the blindfold off Animo. "You're going to tell us just how to stop all this insanity, before I spew red hot energy all over your faces!" She shouted, bits of red drool trailing from her mouth and landing in smoking spots next to Animo's head to emphasize her point.

"My Transmodulator!" Animo panicked, not used to this insane level of interrogation. "These antenna on my head are directly linked to my Transmodulator, they let me control my mutant minions! Take them off, and everything goes back to normal, see!?" He offered as he ripped off his own antenna, desperately hoping to pacify the scary looking woman.

"That's all you had to say." Bleez smirked as she ignored Sublimino's ranting at Animo, and knocked them both out with solid punches to the face. "Hopefully now people will stop falling over themselves like drooling idiots," Sparing a glance at Ben, who'd changed back to normal, she added. "Or more so, in your case."

Huffing in protest, Ben slapped the Omnitrix and changed back to normal, getting a few kinks out of his back after he was human again. "Be honest with me, Bleez: Did you enjoy smacking me around when I was falling over myself to blindly follow the shiny lady?"

"Yes." Bleez smiled bluntly as she playfully smacked Ben on the back of the head, getting an angry glare from the teen hero. "Relax kid, I honestly had a lot of fun today. Smacking around pretentious bitches who think they're better than me always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. And isn't that what this whole 'immigration' idea your grandpa had to justify not sending us back through the wormhole all about? Us adapting to a less traumatic and stressful universe."

"He's kinda sketchy on the details." Ben admitted sheepishly. "Though I can't help thinking that mindless violence isn't what he had in mind." Getting a nonchalant shrug from Bleez, he decided to revisit that topic later. "Still, I can't help wondering why you weren't affected by the impossibly beautiful woman, while the rest of us were. I mean, Clypta trying to take her all for herself I can understand, but it's like you didn't even try to power through it or anything. It's like it was nothing to you."

"The mysteries of this universe continue to elude us, it seems." Sercy noted as she, Karu-Sil, and Clypta landed next to them. "As does, it seems, your allegiance Bleez. I must admit, I had not expected you to take up arms to protect these innocents, but I am very pleased you did so regardless."

"Whatever," Bleez huffed, turning away in disdain. "It's not like I was trying to save anyone, I just couldn't stand looking at that so-called perfect woman. Just thinking about that bitch makes my blood boil."

"What doesn't make your blood?" Clypta mocked her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her to follow us then." Karu-Sil glanced at Sercy teasingly, who did her best to pay the savage woman no mind.

"She followed you?" Bleez smiled slightly, a vicious look flashing across her features at the prospect of thrashing the perfect woman again, at least until Ben noticed and smacked her arm in a scolding manner. "Fine, I won't finish the job." She relented begrudgingly, unable to keep her rage going full throttle when Ben was looking at her like that. "Not like it matters anyway, I suppose. The old man said she was just as controlled as the rest of these slack-jawed nitwits."

"I told you not to fly so fast," Came a delicate yet irritated voice that caused Bleez to stop cold. "I'm not as young as I used to be, and I've had this weird taste in my mouth since I was revived by those hooligans." The owner of the voice touched down behind the Lanterns who had just arrived. Her wings were large and elegant with black feathers, her skin was marred by some wrinkles, but was a lovely light shade of blue, her red dress was in tatters, but showed signs of having once been very lovely, and her hair was black, with hints of greying. Any man and most women would have to admit in passing that she was quite attractive given her obvious age, Bleez however, was not most men or women.

"YOU BITCH!" The sexy Red Lantern shouted in outrage as she charged the elderly woman, sending her crashing into the same coffee shop as before.

"What set her off this time?!" Ben asked in exasperation as he activated the Omnitrix and turned into Feedback, rushing after the Red Lantern and her victim.

"Why are you attacking me, you savage?!" The elder woman demanded before Bleez threw her into another wall, where she fell to the ground in a painful heap. "Don't you have any idea of who I am?!"

"I know very well who you are!" Bleez roared, trying to lunge at the woman before her, until Ben latched his antenna onto her and started draining some of her energy, holding her back at the same time. "Lady Bluuz, ruler of Havania, mother of Princess Bleez, and the person who hold the distinct honor of being number 1 on the list of people I hate the most! But you're supposed to be dead, you BITCH!" By this point, she was foaming red energy at the mouth, which the newly identified Bluuz recoiled in fear of.

"Mother of-?! Hang on a second here!" Ben sputtered in shock and astonishment as he pulled Bleez back. "You're saying that this lady is your mother Bleez?! And you're trying to kill her?!" Getting a prompt and angry looking nod in response, all Ben could say to that was. "Why?!"

"Bleez?" Bluuz moaned as the other girls arrived, Sercy helping her to a sitting position. "Is that really you, my daughter?" Needless to say, the other Lanterns who hadn't heard that bit of information were shocked. "Why would you attack your me, your own mother? Do you have any idea just how worried for you I've been since those two thieves revived, mutated, and seized control of me?" Pausing to cough up blood, Bleez took this chance to let out her frustrations that had been building ever since the a Red Lantern Ring had first slipped on her finger.

"You were worried?! HA!" Bleez exploded. "Do you have any idea just what I went through because of you?! The suitor you brought on your last day among the living was with the Sinestro Corps! After killing you he kidnapped me and brought me to Ranx, where he and his twisted friends lived! For two solid days I was beaten, tortured, humiliated, abused, and gang raped!" Everyone winced in increasing increments of sympathy with each word, capping off with pure unfiltered anger and disgust at the end. Even Karu-Sil was appalled at the actions of her Yellow comrades. "Two solid days of horror like you couldn't even begin to imagine! When I saw my chance and ran for the airlock, even suicide was denied me! The bastard who captured me, the one you brought to me, forced himself upon me again, refusing to let me end my own suffering, and just to drive the final nail into the coffin he tore off my wings!"

Bluuz didn't know what to say, all she could do was glance at Bleez' skeletal wings, before cautiously, nervously, and guiltily reaching to feel her own.

"But that wasn't even the half of it," Bleez simmered dangerously, not even trying to fight Ben anymore, not that he has the presence of mind to hold her back. "My uncontrollable rage drew a Red Lantern Ring to me. I was able to use it to kill my captor, but senseless and endless rage took me over completely. I was no more than rampaging animal, craving nothing but blood and carnage, a simple tool for the vengeance of another, a vengeance I wanted no part of, but was forced to comply in, being unable to tell one body from the next. I have little recall of those times, but when my new slaver saw fit to return my mind, he also returned my pain, and gave me pitiful excuses for his use of me as a tool, trying to buy me off by telling me who sent the Sinestro Corpsman to you." Letting out a mirthless and eerie laugh, Bleez cast a powerful and hateful glare at her mother, who was approaching hysterics at this point. "That's what it all comes down to, mother." She spat hatefully. "If it weren't for your obsessive desire for grandchildren, I would never have been forced through that torture. Do you understand, mother? What happened to me is ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" Her tirade over, she could only bring herself to spit red energy in her mother's general direction before walking away.

"Bleez, wait a second." Feedback muttered as he turned back into Ben, Bleez not bothering to face him. "This isn't over."

"I left her alive." Bleez huffed, not even acknowledging her mother's weeping. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Much to her surprise, Ben threw his arms around her from behind, his head barely reaching the middle of her shoulder blades. Once she got over her shock, she scowled. "You have two seconds to let go of me before I kill you."

"No Bleez," He denied bluntly, making her angrier. "Whatever happened to you back then is none of my business. Your relationship with your mom is also none of my business. But when you start wrecking things in a rage around here, that's my business."

Surprised, curious, and slightly calmed by his words, Bleez turned slightly, if only to acknowledge she was listening now.

"You're angry, I get it. I would be too in your place." Ben reassured her. "Heck, even hearing about it ticks me off, and I know you well enough by now to know that everyone involved in what happened to you aside from your mom is dead now. It happened outside my jurisdiction, and since my area of influence is kinda the entire galaxy, and the entire universe on a really bad day, I really don't have a right to be. But you're living in a new dimension now," His voice grew tender, breaking through Bleez' strongly built walls. "You can start over here, leave behind everything that ruined your life back in your dimension. But you can't do that if you're going to constantly go on rampages that make Rath look like a cuddly house cat!"

There was a long silence, during which no one dared to speak. Finally, Bleez let out a long and shaky sigh. "You come from a good family, Ben." She choked slightly. "I wish I had a mother like yours. Caring, understanding, supportive of your reckless heroism."

"Hey!" Ben protested weakly, not able to make much of a defense for himself, or Bleez' mother for that matter.

"Your father is very strong-willed for a man for someone of such a simple lifestyle." She went on, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "He knows you can handle yourself, but if you ever needed him to help save the world, I know he'd be there in a heartbeat. If the Green Lanterns ever started recruiting in this dimension, I know he'd be one of the first to get a ring. And your grandpa is truly one of a kind. A lifetime of conflict, years of both serving and leading others to protect the galaxy, foregoing awards, accommodations, and recognition on his home planet for much of his life, until his golden years arrived. Your family is truly one to envy, Ben Tennyson."

"Well, we Tennysons are pretty awesome." Ben remarked proudly/arrogantly.

"Such a wonderful family," Bleez muttered, her fists clenching as her tears began running down her face. "So free and worldly, never stifling your passions." Turning on Ben with a furious expression, she snarled. "I want them!"

Before Ben had any chance to brace for a blow or counter, before Sercy, Clypta, or Karu-Sil could leap to his defense, Bleez did something that left the whole room in shock.

She kissed Ben.

"Oh my!" Sercy gasped playfully, looking equal parts shocked and pleased.

"She is taking what should be mine." Clypta growled and tried to attack, but was held back by Karu-Sil.

"This is nature," Karu-Sil told off Clypta. "What the Alpha wants, the Alpha takes."

If you were to ask Ben, he'd tell you that things were the exact opposite of what Karu-Sil was saying, or at least he would once he got free of Bleez, which was much easier said than done. Her ring gave her super strength, and she was using every bit of it to assert her complete dominance. Her arms held Ben close and roamed his body with eager yet taunting curiosity, and she left not a millimeter of space between their bodies. Her lips fastened tightly around his, her tongue roaming deeply into his mouth. Bleez kissed Ben savagely, powerfully, hungrily, yet gracefully, as only a vicious dominatrix could. The kiss lasted for a whole minute before Bleez had to come up for air, and she allowed Ben to do the same.

"There," Bleez panted as she turned her gaze over Ben's shoulder at her silently gawking mother. "I've chosen a husband, now do me a favor and stay out of my life forever, you bitch!" Dropping Ben roughly to the ground, she turned around, quickly shook her rear in Ben's direction, and flew off.

For another few minutes, Ben just sat there catching his breath, trying to process what had happened. Sercy, Clypta, and Karu-Sil approached him, trying to rouse him from his trance, Bluuz following shortly after with a mixture of shock and sadness on her face as she look at Ben. Eventually, Ben snapped out of his trance with a start.

"Bleez is a princess?!" He shouted in astonishment, Clypta and Karu-Sil laughing at his reaction, as Sercy shook her head in good humor, and Bluuz just sighed as she looked at her future son-in-law, though whether it was a happy or sad sigh was impossible to tell.


	3. Clypta

**Clypta**

Clypta was in a bad mood today.

For the third day in a row since staking her claim, Bleez had monopolized most of Ben's time outside of school, and even then she'd show up during lunch to playfully seduce him. While Ben found her borderline stalking behavior unnerving, if not flattering, Sercy was amused by it, and Karu-Sil was okay watching for the moment, but Clypta was seething inside. The others couldn't see it, but she could. Bleez was making a very clear stake to her claim, refusing to let Clypta and Karu-Sil make their move like she knew they wanted to, and going out of her way to rile them up.

Clypta could see that Karu-Sil wanted to belong to Ben, submitting to him as an Alpha, but Clypta wanted Ben all to herself. She supposed it was her Orange Light making her greedy, but she wanted Ben. Wanted him to submit to her, to satisfy all her carnal desires. Ben was Clypta's property, and he had been ever since she started wanting him. Clypta once wanted Glomulus, but he didn't want her, but she didn't care. Now though, this new dimension had set Clypta free, and she refused to go back to being Larfleeze's slave, even to take Glomulus. Ben seemed closer to her body type anyway, and he was nice to her, so he'd put up less of a fight once she owned him. Still, she had to deal with Bleez first.

"But how to do it?" Clypta began vocalizing her inner monologue as she spied upon Ben and Bleez eating lunch outside at Ben's school, drawing many envious stares as Bleez held a slice of apple in her mouth and ordered Ben to eat it, the hero well enough aware and familiar with Bleez to go along with it under fear of pain. "Already he is succumbing to her feminine wiles. Just two days ago he wouldn't stop trying to get her to leave until lunch was over, and now they're already kissing in public. Bleez is too forward, and Ben too submissive. I must outdo her somehow to take what is rightfully mine. Wait, that's it!" She hissed right before her view was interrupted by a tray of leftovers and garbage, the camera panning out to reveal that Clypta was hiding in a garbage bin.

"Hey!" She barked at Cash, surprising him before nailing him in the back of the head with the tray he'd just thrown away. "These are reusable you dick! You're supposed to put these on top of the trash bins for the janitor!"

"Oh yeah?" Cash sneered condescendingly. "And who's gonna make me? Some hobo who lives in the trash?" Walking away with a loud laugh, Clypta yanked him into the garbage bin with an orange lasso construct, the shouts of pain and shaking coming from the trash bin signifying that she was teaching him a well deserved lesson. After several seconds of pain, Cash was booted out of the trash bin, a banana peel on his head, several bruises, much swelling, and dirt covering his body.

"And stay out!" Clypta shouted after him as she fired a blast of orange light at his rear, quickly sending Cash running for the hills.

Over at Ben's table, the teen hero watched his former bully run crying like a baby with minor interest. "Should I be at all concerned that Clypta seems to be stalking us?" He asked Bleez.

"Probably." Bleez scowled, before abruptly sticking a carrot in Ben's mouth. "Now hold still, this won't take long." She smirked before getting half of the exposed part of the carrot in her mouth, and snapping her mouth shut with a loud crunch that sent shivers up Ben's spine.

Scowling slightly at her efforts to scare/arouse him, he pulled the carrot out of his mouth and started munching on it. "What's up, Doc?" He quipped, bringing a sensual smile to the masked woman's full lips.

"You should be by now." Bleez taunted, the innuendo eliciting a groan from Ben.

"You're lucky I like to go with the flow." Ben scolded her before going back to munch on the carrot.

* * *

**After School - Undertown Lake  
**

"It's so nice and peaceful," Sercy remarked as she calmly watched her bobber in the water. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do more today than fishing."

"I can," Bleez scowled, not even bothering to keep track of her bobber, instead focusing her glare on Karu-Sil, who was using her ring to float up to her legs in the water. "Why did you even choose fishing for your turn today? You didn't even bring a fishing rod!"

Ignoring the Red Lantern's protests, Karu-Sil waited quietly, before snapping her arm in the water and pulling back a large fish in the blink of an eye. Glancing confidently at an even more frustrated Bleez, Karu-Sil floated over to Ben and offered him the fish.

"Nice catch there, Karu-Sil." Ben remarked proudly. "Throw it in the cooler and we'll grill it up when we get home."

"Big fish." Clypta glanced curiously at the Yellow Lantern's catch, her rod and line already placed back in the boat. "I'll catch a bigger one!" She boasted to Ben as she dove in, splashing everyone on the boat.

"That was pointless and random." Bleez scowled as she tried to wipe the water off herself. "Hey Ben, pass me one of the towels, okay?" She requested as she turned around, her eyes widening a fraction when she saw Karu-Sil toweling Ben off. "Wait a second..." She frowned thoughtfully as she started connecting the dots. "They're all trying to outdo me, are they? Well they're messing with the wrong Lantern." Flying away from the boat so as not to splash Ben twice, she dived into the water herself.

"Do you ever get the feeling that people are objectifying you?" Ben remarked as his gaze trailed after Bleez and Karu-Sil began nuzzling him. "Like they prefer the idea of you to the real you?"

"It has happened to me a few times in the past, when I was a little girl." Sercy remarked fondly. "Though I don't recall it ever being so... extreme as this."

"What does objectifying mean?" Karu-Sil asked curiously.

Ben was about to answer when a two giant fish were sent flying out of the water, landing belly up next to the small boat with a great splash, soaking the occupants. Following shortly after were Bleez and Clypta, who were locked in an aerial catfight, flailing about in the air before landing in the boat with a loud thud.

"My fish is the biggest, Ben!" Clypta shouted as she pulled on one of Bleez's skeletal wings and pointed at one of the giant fish, which had a noticeable amount of belly fat. "And even if it isn't, the belly meat is the most succulent meat on the fish. We'll eat like kings!"

"Don't listen to her! Mine is clearly bigger!" Bleez growled as she pulled one of Clypta's head tails, using her free wing to point at the very long eel. "It may be thinner than her fat blob of a fish, but it's longer by far!"

"That's all well and good for you two, but..." Ben trailed off, not certain how to address the issue.

"You do realize those fish are far too big for us to carry back home." Sercy finished Ben's train of thought.

"Looks like I win." Karu-Sil boasted to the two as she held two large, though still manageable sized fishes up by their tails.

"It's not supposed to be a competition." Clypta grunted, prompting Bleez to yank on her heat tail.

"Says the one who made it a competition in the first place." Bleez glared daggers at the Orange Lantern.

* * *

**At Shore  
**

"Do we have to cook the fish?" Karu-Sil asked despondently as she paced impatiently around Sercy, who had Karu-Sil make a rotating spit out of yellow light, and was roasting one of the fish above an open fire.

"Unless you wanna get salmonella or some other crazy food borne disease, then yes." Ben remarked as he relaxed against a rock. "Just give it time, Sercy knows what she's doing."

"Thank you, Ben." Sercy smiled, though it was hard to see behind her veil. "And how are you two coming along with your fish?" She asked as she turned to Bleez and Clypta, who had made frying pan constructs, and were each grilling half of the fish - minus the head - above a fire.

"We're doing just fine." Bleez called back, though the smoke rising from her frying pan said otherwise. "C'mon, you stupid fish, stop burning up!" She fumed as she recklessly poked and turned the fish with a red light poker.

"I guess you're just no good at cooking." Clypta boasted as she managed to keep her fish a bit more manageable. "Then again, with constructs that burn on contact, I suppose it's not all that surprising. Guess we know who's gonna get Ben now."

"What are you talking about, you orange worm?" Bleez scowled at the Orange Lantern.

"If there's one thing being trapped in Larfleeze's ring has taught me, it's that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Clypta said confidently. "Either with a blade pointing upward, or with all the food he can eat until he pukes."

"Oh really?" Bleez remarked maliciously at Clypta, before spitting some red energy on Clypta's cooking, quickly burning the surface. "How's that for puke?" She smirked evilly.

"You bitch!" Clypta snarled as she tried to use her ring to brush away the red spit, but the damage had been done, and the fish was ruined. "I'm gonna tear you apart for that!" She growled savagely as she lunged at Bleez, sending them both into a spiraling catfight in the dirt.

"Girls!" Ben called out to them as Karu-Sil made used her pack constructs to pull them apart. "I know you two don't really care for each other, but twice in one day? And now the only fish we have left is the one Sercy is cooking."

"Don't bring me into this," Sercy remarked playfully as she lightly seasoned the rotating fish. "Your lovers' quarrel is none of my business."

Scowling at the Blue Lanterns' playful jab, Ben turned his attention back to Bleez and Clypta. "Ignoring that, you really need to put a lid on your bickering, because there's only so much you can get away with. So please, for my sake, just simmer down." He pleaded in exasperation.

Clypta and Bleez glanced venomously at each other, neither one wanting to back down. Eventually though, the thought of Ben angry at her got Clypta to look away in shame, leaving a confident smirk of Bleez's face.

"I'm glad we got that sorted out," Ben smiled, before shifting to unease. "For now at least. And remember, you only get the leeway you have until we figure out what to do with you."

"I know what I'm gonna do with you." Bleez said seductively, licking her lips in anticipation, making Ben blush and making Clypta steamed, both of which she fully intended.

* * *

**Later**

"You really should let me heal your lips, Karu-Sil." Sercy pleaded as she held her ring out to the wild child as she messily devoured her plate of fish, pausing to growl at the Blue Lantern. "Please, it would make us all more comfortable." She reasoned as Karu-Sil dripped fish juices from her teeth onto her plate.

"Yeah, my table manners aren't the best either, and even I've gotta say that your way is too much." Ben grimaced, causing Karu-Sil to look at him with a moping look on her eyes, though her slobbery teeth made her look for unsettling than pleading. "Please don't do that." He muttered as he tried to look away, but his eyes just kept drifting back. "It's kinda hard to look at... Where's a distraction when you need it?" He looked around desperately, but his gaze lingered at Karu-Sil's pleading eyes and dripping teeth.

"A distraction..." Clypta hummed thoughtfully, a devious idea working into her mind. Focusing her ring to the task she had in mind, her uniform changed into a slinky backless dress with a v-neck that plunged to her navel, with her corps logo just under the end on the divide, an orange choker, high heels, and black thigh-high stockings. "Oooh, Beeen~" She catcalled, drawing the undivided attention of everyone at the BBQ, but she was more focused on Bens' shocked and flustered expression. "If it's a distraction you're looking for, you can stare at me all you like." She whispered seductively as she ran her hands down her sides and rested them on her hips.

"That's nothing." Bleez scoffed, not liking what her competition was trying. "If it's something sexy you wanna see," Pausing as she turned her uniform into a strapless red sequin dress with a slit down the side to jet her left leg out, and her corps logo on her left breast. "Then you don't need to look any further than me." She growled with a feisty look in her masked eyes, sending more blood rushing to Ben's face.

Clypta, refusing to be outdone, turned her dress into a bikini, with her corps logo on her right breast. "Anything you can do, I can do better!" She growled at Bleez. "Ben will be mine! One way or another, I will have love!"

"Not while artificial blood burns through my veins you won't!" Bleez contested as she changed her dress into a sling swimsuit, her corps logo just below her exposed naval, though she still wore her mask.

"This is getting rather interesting." Sercy chuckled, enjoying both the ridiculousness of the competition the two temperamental Lanterns were in, and the embarrassed reaction they were getting from Ben. "You don't seem to be enjoying this as much as boys your age normally would. Is there something wrong, Ben?" She asked in half-genuine/half-teasing concern.

"Should I take off clothes too, Alpha?" Karu-Sil asked Ben, the drippings and pieces of fish licked clean from her teeth.

"Please, don't." Ben muttered as Bleez and Clypta started grappling again, their nearly naked bodies pressing against each other driving Ben's hormones higher. "Alright, enough! No more!" He shouted as he averted his eyes, bringing the fight to a halt. Glaring sternly at Bleez and Clypta, he spoke with steel in his voice. "Both of you, back in your normal clothes. We need to talk." Walking off without waiting for an answer, Bleez and Clypta were left behind, glancing at each other guiltily.

* * *

**End of the Beach  
**

"Alright you two, spill it." Ben demanded of Bleez and Clypta, who were both back in their normal uniforms, kneeling in front of him. "I want to know what you two have been fighting about all day. And don't say it's over me, because there's clearly something more at work here than just a love triangle."

After several moments of silence, Clypta was the first to speak. "I want you!" She exclaimed suddenly, startling Ben and making Bleez wince.

"I was able to gather that much," Ben remarked steadily, trying to get his pulse back to normal. "But why? You barely know me, and you've barely been here a week."

"Not to mention, he's already mine." Bleez scowled at her.

"I never consented to that." Ben quickly deadpanned. "And I never consented to you either, Clypta. Now what's this really all about?"

Looking around for several seconds, trying to avoid eye contact with Ben, Clypta sighed. "It's not something I like remembering, being trapped in Larfleeze's power for I don't know how long. Greed overwhelmed my mind, but I was unable to own anything, not even the voices in my head were mine, it all belonged to Larfleeze and the Orange Light."

Her gaze searing into the ground at her knees, she continued. "The only thing there to numb the pain and emptiness were the others trapped in the Orange Light with me. I suppose you could call them friends of convenience, but there was little interesting information to talk about. Every so often we'd get to go out as constructs, and explore for a bit, but it was always under the command of Larfleeze and his greed. I was able to retain some semblance of sanity, one of the few in that prison who managed that much, but it was always so boring."

Looking up at Ben now, Clypta concluded. "Then I was sent here, and was set free of my confinement. I won't go back though, I refuse to go back and risk reimprisonment! If that means abandoning the only people I was able to call friends, so be it! I need something though! Someone who'll always be there, someone who I will never tire of, someone I can call my own!" Her eyes taking on a vicious glare, she finished. "I saw you first Ben. You're mine."

Sighing, Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I can't even begin to list all the things wrong with what you just said."

"I can." Bleez interjected, glancing at Clypta. "You're furious about being used against your will, with no control of consent in your actions. You had nothing, you still have nothing, yet you claw, scratch, and bite your way forward, fighting tooth and nail for what you want. I know the feeling all too well, and it would be unfair and cruel of me to deny you the emotional satisfaction I get when I'm controlling Ben."

"Right." Ben nodded, before his brain caught up with her words. "Wait, who with the what now?" He asked in confusion and concern.

"Therefore," Bleez smirked deviously at Ben, making him gulp in fear. "Until Ben decides who he wants one way or the other, I'll allow him to share us."

"Woah, woah, back it up here!" Ben held his hands up in a defensive position as Bleez and Clypta advanced on him. "Don't I get any say in this? And what's all this about 'allowing' me to share you? Aren't you just forcing yourselves on me?"

"Semantics." Bleez smirked as he restrained him from behind. "Besides, what man in their right mind wouldn't enjoy the loving affections of two women? If you ask me, we're doing you a favor."

"Hold still Ben," Clypta purred. "Or not, either way I'm going to enjoy this immensely." Putting the area where her mouth should have been but wasn't, Ben was surprised yet fearful to learn that she actually did have a mouth, it just opened into a circle from a dot, and wasn't visible when closed. As her three long, worm-like tongues worked around in Ben's mouth, he was surprised that he didn't gag when they probed around delicately in his cheeks. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, the sensation was actually kind of enjoyable in a stifling sort of way, like feathers tickling against his feet. Just as he was sure he was about to suffocate however, Clypta pulled away, making sure to leaver her long tongues probing around in his mouth a little longer. "I was right, it was fun."

"Okay, you've had your fun." Ben grunted as he wiggled free of Bleez. "Now am I finally going to get a say in this, or do you intend to just keep pushing me around like some toy until you get tired of me? Because I've got a lot of aliens on my wrist, and I can dial up any one of 'em at any time."

"Oh you've always had a say, Ben." Bleez smirked as she trailed her fingers under his chin seductively. "That was just an initiation. You promise to be... gentler in the future, don't we Clypta?"

"Yes." Clypta whispered as her three tongues slithered out of her mouth, waving teasingly at Ben, who was doing his best to not be intimidated. Pulling her tongues back in, she and Bleez pressed Ben in between their bodies. "I wouldn't want to force him into anything. This things are much more enjoyable when they're conducted... under mutual consent." Their fun finished for the moment, the two girls separated, leaving Ben to mull over their flirtations, his hormones, and their gently swaying backsides as they walked away.

"I really need to talk to someone about this." Ben sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those girls are gonna be the death of me."


	4. Karu-Sil

**Karu-Sil**

"Alright everyone, you're all probably wondering why I called you all here." Max addressed the six individuals gathered in his office. "As you already know, a wormhole between our dimensions opened up in Earth's orbit about two weeks ago."

"Hard to forget leaving Hell for Paradise." Bleez remarked happily as she casually stretched and leaned on Ben's shoulder, Clypta quickly mimicking her actions. "And I'm not just talking about the company either."

"Focus." Max snapped mildly. "One of our surveillance satellites picked up three figures coming out of the wormhole just minutes ago. One green, one purple, one pink."

"I believe you mean indigo and violet." Sercy corrected calmly.

"I know what I said." Max brushed off the correction. "Regardless of what you call them, it seems the other corps decided to investigate the disappearance of their own. Now I don't claim to have a thorough understanding of your relations with the other Lantern Corps, but I need to know if we should be worried about any wars starting in our universe."

"The Indigo Tribe mostly keep to themselves." Sercy explained. "Usually, they only get involved in major matters, or when they attempt to forcibly recruit the worst psychopaths alive into their ranks through their brainwashing Indigo Light. Their sense of morality is confusing to most, but they are not the type to attack first. Green Lanterns meanwhile, are a largely incorruptible group of law enforcers. They rely solely on willpower to work their rings, and are largely stable as a result. Very few of their number have gone rogue over their billions of years of activity. The Star Sapphires are the most likely of the newcomers to cause trouble, given their distance from the center of the Spectrum. Love is a great and powerful emotion, but left uncontrolled by a strong heart, it can and likely will drive the owner to some rather... unsavory and logically twisted displays of affection." She cast a sideways glance at Bleez and Clypta.

"Glad to know you have such a high opinion of us." A blue-skinned, red-haired petite woman in a pink uniform remarked sarcastically as she entered the room from a door behind Max's desk, instantly putting Bleez, Clypta, and especially Karu-Sil on high alert, while Sercy remained outwardly impassive. "While it is admittedly true that some of our number have gone rogue, keep in mind that those individuals do not represent the majority of the Star Sapphires."

"Miri, I told you and the others to stay in there until I could better gauge their reactions." Max scolded the Star Sapphire, now know to be Miri, as a blue-skinned woman with noticeable hips and an elegantly shaped head in a green uniform, and a tribal looking woman with cornrows, a purple loincloth and chest covering, and a purple staff both entered behind her.

"I seem to recall the Star Sapphires still being a very small organization still in development." Bleez remarked callously, showing her lack of confidence in Miri's words. "They even asked me of all people to join their ranks."

"And they tried to force me and several of my comrades into it." Karu-Sil visibly bristled. "It even succeeded with Fatality... for a time," Even though she lacked lips, everyone in the room could tell she was smirking confidently. "Tell me, what exactly happened to her after my Alpha freed her from her enslavement?"

"Your Alpha?" The Green Lantern asked in confusion, Karu-Sil pointing to Ben in answer. "So this is the Ben 10 that Max informed us of." She noted curiously, before holding her hand out as a gesture of good will. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Feska."

"Likewise." Ben shook the outstretched hand. "So what's all this about that pink lady? The first one who came here that is, not... Miri, was it?"

"Indeed, my name is Miri Riam." Miri formally introduced herself, before her expression turned uneasy. "As for Fatality... well, I'm not sure if anyone's told you yet, but the Star Sapphires were founded by an immortal race dedicated to the power of love known as the Zamarons. At first they used to choose only one individual at a time to use the power of the Violet Light-"

"Pink Light." Ben, Rook, and Max all corrected her insistently.

Pausing to give her hosts a nervous look, Miri continued. "Well, whatever we call it, only one person used to wield it at a time. After a while, the Zamarons realized this was a flawed system, and started handing out rings to many champions of love. During the war against the Sinestro Corps," She paused again to glance uncomfortably at Karu-Sil, who was now growling menacingly at her while standing protectively in front of Ben. "The Zamarons attempted to use the Vio- I mean, the Pink Light to reinvigorate the love in the hearts of some of the female Sinestro Corpsmen who were captured, thus granting them our power, and sending them out to protect love in the universe."

"Translation; Brainwashing." Rook noted as everyone in the room except for the Indigo Tribeswoman glared and scowled at Miri in varying degrees of disapproval, making her fidget very nervously on the spot.

"Well it only worked on Fatality!" Miri insisted, trying desperately to placate the many people who looked two seconds away from tearing her to shreds. "And she was much happier after the conversion!"

"You mean she looked happier." Max corrected her sternly. "Hit a crying child enough times, they'll start looking happy just to stop the pain."

"Well it's not like it matters now anyway!" Miri exploded, clearly on the verge of hysterics and a tearful breakdown. "The moment your grandson undid what the Zamarons had done to her, she killed John, destroyed his ring, and came back to our dimension and wiped out all the Zamarons and most of the Star Sapphires in revenge! I don't even know how she's still able to use her ring, let alone with such power! The Violet Light only works while fueled by love! After you undid her brainwashing, there shouldn't have been a trace of love left in her!" So distraught was she, that she no longer bothered to deny that what the Zamarons did to was brainwashing any way you slice it.

After a long silence, with the only sound being Miri on the verge of sobbing in a fetal position, Bleez approached the distraught woman, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and said in a gentle reassuring voice. "Miri... your light is Pink, everyone with functioning eyes can see that."

"Bleez!" Ben scolded as he yanked on the side of her mask. "Going that far was uncalled for, now apologize."

"Fine." Bleez grumbled as she pried herself away. Looking at a whimpering Miri as if she were some kind of disgusting bile, she managed to speak, albeit reluctantly. "I'm sorry for making fun of your pain. As a Red Lantern, I understand what it's like to suffer, and I... sympathize with your loss." She said as if the words had to be physically pulled from her mouth. "Fatality's a friend of mine though, so I still say they had it coming for what they did to her." She added much more easily.

"That's probably as good as you're gonna get." Ben told Miri as he placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, causing some of her emotional pain to recede. "Now as for the purple lady..." He turned to the tribal woman.

"Indigo," Corrected the tribal woman evenly. "Though I get the feeling that you'll insist that I'm purple."

"She's pretty perceptive, isn't she?" Ben noted curiously.

"She wields the light of compassion," Karu-Sil explained, looking at the woman with what could only be described as pity. "Like my friend Fatality, she's forced to feel emotions she does not want to, just because the rest of the universe didn't like the way she thought."

"So... why isn't that unbrainwashing function I didn't know that I had on my new Omnitrix until you guys showed up acting up again?" Ben asked in confusion. "The Purple Light is used to brainwash psychopaths, right?"

"I understand your confusion, Ben Tennyson." The woman replied. "And your pity is unwarranted, Karu-Sil. I was once a criminal of immense ruthlessness and bloodthirst named Iroque, before my sworn enemy, Abin Sur, forced the Purple Light upon me and many other, and we were compelled to relinquish all our possessions, including our names, so that we might live as nomads and spread our message through the universe." She explained, showing courtesy to the color the locals of the new universe she was in had insisted she was, and taking note of how unsettled her words were making everyone. "It is my shame to admit that I reverted to my old ways for a few hours when the Central Power Battery for my tribe was temporarily shut down. However, to my shock, I found that I enjoyed being a better person than I was before, and willingly embraced and restored my tribe to our light."

"So you admit to brainwashing people of your own choice, do you?" Bleez growled as she, Clypta, and Karu-Sil looked two words away from killing her. "Given your phenomenal sense of empathy, I bet you know just what we're gonna do to you for that."

"Your anger is more than understandable." The woman once named Iroque said, her tone and expression remaining as impassive as the moment she arrived. "Your personal experiences with being controlled, and your friends being controlled against you are obvious. However, my tribe walks a different path from the rest of the universe. Our ways may not make sense to you, but they do to us, and this is how we live."

"We seem to have different opinions on that subject." Clypta remarked as she cracked her knuckles. "Not that I'd expect a happy slave to understand." Before everyone could lunge at each other and a huge brawl could start however, a green light flashed, and Bleez, Cylpta, Karu-Sil, Miri, and Iroque found themselves with plugs attached to their bodies, each one siphoning away some of their charge.

"Do I have to separate you all, **again**?" Feedback asked in exasperation as he removed his antenna, tail, and fingers from each of the girls. "Seriously, two of you haven't even been here five minutes, and you're already acting up."

"Does this happen often?" Feska whispered to Sercy nervously.

"Not really," The Blue Lantern answered. "Usually it's just Ben's affections they fight over." This earned her a confused and concerned look from Feska.

While Bleez and Clypta got into a heated debate/rant with/at Miri and Iroque, with Feedback, Max, and Rook trying to act as mediators, Karu-Sil was off in her own world. Like her speech patterns and actions, her mind was a simple yet savage place, dedicated mainly to basic instincts and survival. And while she may appear unaware of much on the surface, she didn't survive as long as she had in the wild with her adoptive fathers by being unperceptive.

_'My Alpha is working quickly.'_ Karu-Sil noted mentally, Ben/Feedback being the Alpha in question as he managed to easily keep the four quarreling Lanterns at bay. _'Already he has asserted the right to mate with Red and Orange, and already he is showing his dominance for Pink and Purple. Blue and Green will likely submit to his will in the near future, for an Alpha of his power, it is inevitable. Soon, I shall become his prize as well, and with my power, it is only natural that I take my rightful place at his side, as the Alpha Female.' _Her arousal making her blood rush to her face as she gazed at Ben hungrily, she licked her teeth in anticipation. _'__I shall be the first to bear his cubs. Our pack shall be built large and strong. We will be mated for life.'_

"I'm not sure I like the look on her face." Feska whispered to Sercy as she stared uneasily at Karu-Sil, who was openly panting while ogling Ben.

"I'm used to it." Sercy responded casually. "It reminds me of when Bleez and Clypta forced themselves upon Ben." This time, Feska just stared in shock at Sercy as she tried to drive the bad mental images from her mind.

* * *

**Bellwood - Mr. Smoothies  
**

"Finally!" Ben grinned as he walked over to his usual table, two trays loaded up with seven smoothies each. "It feels like forever since I've just been able to kick back and enjoy a few smoothies." Eagerly taking a smoothies in each hand, he slurped on them both simultaneously, much to the confusion of the girls with him. Even Iroque, a woman who was literally powered by her profound sense of empathy, couldn't understand the fascination the teen had with the drinks the girls cautiously took. "Ahh, nothing like grasshopper, orange, pomegranate, and vanilla." He sighed in contentment, causing all of the girls to wince uncomfortably.

"I've been forced to watch Larfleeze's eating habits for centuries, and even I find that disgusting." Clypta complained before taking a sip from her drink, her eyes lighting up the moment she did so. "Okay, these are good. I don't think they warrant all the excitement, but they're good."

"Really?" Sercy asked curiously before taking a sip and wincing and swapping out for another. "Clearly our thoughts differ on the subject, or maybe I just got a bad one."

"My son would love these." Feska beamed as she slurped happily.

"You have a family?" Miri asked curiously. "What are they like? Do you and your husband have any other kids?"

"No," Feska answered uncomfortably. "It's just me and my son, and my mother looks after him while I'm away. I've never actually been married."

Karu-Sil, who had been struggling to drink her smoothies without cheeks, and finally decided to just rip the lid off as guzzle it down, had taken a great interest in where the conversation was going. As Ben wiped away the smoothie dribbling off her teeth and chin, she turned to her future mate and spoke. "When are we going to start mating?" She asked Ben innocently.

Three things happened: First, Bleez and Clypta growled savagely at Karu-Sil. Second, Feska, Sercy, and Miri jaw-dropped. Third, Ben did a huge spit-take, splattering smoothie all over Karu-Sil's face, and going into a coughing fit.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?!" Ben asked in shock as Karu-Sil licked smoothie off her face.

"But aren't you already mating with Bleez and Clypta?" Karu-Sil asked in confusion, sending Ben into a huge fit of jitters, which wasn't helped by the hungry looks Bleez and Clypta were now giving him. "If we want to make a large pack, we need to get started reproducing soon."

"Seriously?" Bleez remarked skeptically. "You wanna get straight to the child rearing? What about all the fun, the parties, the late nights out on the town? Don't you at least want to experiment?" The bluntness Bleez showed made Ben, Feska, and Miri feel very dirty just to be listening.

"I want to know Ben completely." Clypta added. "If I'm going to own him entirely, I have to know everything about him."

"That's not the least bit creepy." Ben muttered sarcastically.

"I don't understand." Karu-Sil said in confusion. "Ben is powerful, his strength and ability in combat and survival are extraordinary. I've seen him accomplish things most Lanterns couldn't match, and his strong leadership is a sign of good lineage. Why shouldn't I want to mate with him?"

"Were you raised by wolves or something?" Ben asked Karu-Sil rhetorically.

"My fathers were akin to Earth wolves." Karu-Sil answered honestly, causing Ben much shock. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No wonder you don't understand." Miri sighed despondently. "You were raised solely by savage pack instinct, so you have no true understanding of love, even though it courses so strongly within you."

"I know what love is!" Karu-Sil snapped savagely, her wolf-like constructs now surrounding her. "I know more than you! My fathers meant everything to me! I have friends I trust with my life! You're the ones who tried to twist my feelings into a mockery of everything I know!"

"Easy Karu-Sil." Ben pulled her back. "Take a step back, try to get your head on straight. Why is this all such a big deal to you?"

"I have lost so much." Karu-Sil admitted easily. "My fathers were killed by a stupid Green Lantern, I was locked up for defending them, and then when I'm given power, power enough to stand with and protect my new pack, these pink monsters tried to absorb part of my pack into theirs." She glared heatedly at Miri, who did her best to stand strong against her gaze. "You are strong, you are kind, you are a protector, and we are in a new territory. I want to make my new pack with you, one we will never allow come to harm."

"Wow." Ben remarked in stunned silence. "Just... wow. This is... a lot to take in all at once. For someone who was raised by wild animals and joined what was essentially a terrorist organization, you're actually pretty deep."

"I'm smarter than people think." She remarked bitterly. "I'm just not looking for anyone's approval but yours."

"That's another point we need to bring up." Sercy intervened calmly before Bleez and Clypta could process just what she was implying. "Why Ben specifically? By my understanding, you don't seem the type to make such decisions lightly, and I doubt you've approached others with such ideas, even in your own Corps. Is there perhaps something special that draws you to Ben?" Her question was open ended enough for Karu-Sil to answer in any number of styles, while narrow enough so that unless she wasn't firmly set on this, she had a way out. She may be a Blue Lantern and not a Star Sapphire, or even an Indigo Tribeswoman, but she was a major religious leader back on her homeworld for a reason.

"It's a time of peace." Karu-Sil answered bluntly. "Struggles seem much less common here, and food is plentiful. Ben is kind to me, he listens to me, and appreciates my hunting skills. He has been very receptive to my attempts to court him, and his form and aroma are pleasing to me. The Sinestro Corps are fighters and beasts, but none of them have the heart of an Alpha. None of them have many, if any qualities I seek in a good mate or father. Ben has all the qualities I seek."

"Sooo... let me see if I've got this straight." Ben rubbed his temples as he tried to concentrate and process what was happening. "You want me because I'm pretty much the first person you've ever met who's actually a decent person?"

"You are also strong." Karu-Sil reminded him. "Isn't that enough for the future father of our pack?"

"This is going to be a loooong talk." Ben groaned as he grabbed a smoothie and buckled in for the long haul.

* * *

**One Loooooong 'Talk' Later  
**

"...And that is how the Star Sapphires define love." Miri concluded happily, always glad to help lost hearts.

Karu-Sil, much to her credit, had manage to stay in quiet thought during the many explanations everyone had given her, though as she glared at the table as if she could burn through it, Ben had the feeling that she still didn't quite get it. Finally, after a few minutes, during which everyone had gone back to their smoothies, the Sinestro Corpswoman raised her head. "I think I get it now." She remarked, drawing the attention of everyone back to her.

"And what do you get exactly?" Sercy asked in a motherly tone.

"To love someone means..." She glanced uneasily back down at the table, trying to find the right words. "To put their needs before yours, to want to know them, to want to be around them always, and to... completely dominate them while making children?" She remarked uncertainly.

"Three out of four ain't bad." Ben admitted, slightly upset and nervous that Bleez and Clypta had managed to convince her of that last bit during 'The Talk'. "So now that you know all that, I hope you understand where I'm coming from a bit better."

"I do." Karu-Sil nodded, bringing a smile to Ben's face. "And I'm more certain than ever that I will bear your children." That wiped the smile right off Ben's face, replacing it with sheer terror.

"Now hold on now!" Ben panicked as everyone else just sat back and watched in amusement, not wanting to interfere in such an entertaining display. "I thought the whole reason we explained everything to you was to get you to let this go! And maybe get the same reaction from certain other parties." He muttered distrustfully, Bleez and Clypta able to easily tell that he still wasn't entirely okay with their affections for him.

"You refused to take advantage of me." Karu-Sil remarked calmly. "You told me what I didn't know, you worried about how I would react. I am now completely certain that I want to be your mate, and no force will keep us apart."

"Well maybe we will." Bleez growled as she and Clypta threw their drinks down and powered up their rings. "I've got enough competition from worm girl over here. I don't need you getting in my way too."

"You won't keep me from him." Karu-Sil growled as she flew into the air, the other two following closely behind her. "You may be his mates as well, but I shall have my claim to him also!"

"Wait a second! Where are you going?!" Ben called out after them as they went higher and higher, eventually disappearing from sight. Turning to the other girls, who hadn't made a move to follow them, he pleaded to them. "Aren't you gonna go after them? Keep them from breaking anything important? Which would include each other."

"In a minute." Sercy remarked calmly as she continued her beverage. "I'm still thirsty, and I'm sure they'll be fine in the meantime."

"They went out into space." Feska remarked, a little uncertain, but not very concerned. "They clearly don't want to cause any real damage, otherwise they'd be so angry that they'd start fighting here in the streets and causing massive damage. Trust me, my son has gone through similar experiences with his friends, and they always come out fine."

"This is a matter of the heart." Miri remarked cheerfully, her tone of voice implying she knew more than she let on. "It's not my place to interfere."

"I completely understand where they're coming from." Iroque noted calmly, her tone blatantly advertising that she knew practically everything. "Trust me, I know they will find peace with each other."

Staring at the impassive and immovable girls casually drinking smoothies in superhero costumes for a minute, Ben sighed in exasperation. "I know smoothies are awesome and everything, but am I the only one still sane here?"

"Sanity is overrated." Bleez remarked bitterly from behind him, making him jump around to see Clypta leaning against her for support, and Karu-Sil trailing behind them, all three of them looking worse for the wear. "Passionate rage against injustice, now that's where you can get your shits and giggles."

"Where did you guys come from?!" Ben asked in shock. He hadn't even noticed them coming back down.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much-" Karu-Sil began to recite from her memory of 'The Talk'.

"Never mind!" Ben interjected, still trying to forget what they'd had to explain to Karu-Sil. "At least tell me that you're not gonna make a habit of trying to kill each other, please?" The three girls looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Nah," Bleez scoffed. "I think we've got it all out of our systems. Yellow Girl actually had a pretty good idea too. Next time this happens, we'll just let it slide by."

"Great." Ben sighed in relief, before noticing the strange comment Bleez had made. "What do you mean by next time?"

"You'll see, Ben." Clypta chuckled darkly as she and Bleez strolled past him, sending nervous shivers up his spine. "You'll see."

"I am never gonna get used to having any of you around." Ben muttered, before taking notice of how close Karu-Sil now was to him. "Uhh... Is there something I can do for you?"

If she had lips, Karu-Sil would be grinning madly. "Yes." She remarked before pouncing forward and knocking Ben to the ground, pressing her teeth against his lips as she savagely dug her tongue into Ben's mouth. While having no lips made kissing hard, it certainly wasn't impossible by any means. Without her lips to get in the way, she used her teeth to gently nibble Ben around the mouth, never taking her tongue out of his mouth even as she swiveled her head around to bite him with her back teeth. By the time Karu-Sil saw fit to release him, Ben had noticeable bite marks around his lips, which weren't bleeding, just very sore.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?!" Ben snapped, more scared than strict at the moment.

"Definitely." Karu-Sil purred contentedly, or at least tried to, since it came out more as a soft growl. "The others will probably be more gentle though." Her bit done, she got off of Ben and walked over to the table.

"What does she mean by others?" Ben mutter as he righted himself, rubbing his sore head as he did so. "Bleez and Clypta are hardly what I'd call gentle." Before he could contemplate any further though, he noticed that a travesty had occurred while he was down.

"Hey! Who drank all the smoothies?!" He snapped, making everyone laugh at his expense.


	5. Feska

**Feska**

"How long exactly are you all gonna be here again?" Ben asked in exasperation as he, his parents, and all the Lantern girl, except for Feska, who was conspicuously absent, all gathered around the dining room table.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I don't ever plan on leaving." Bleez smiled as she sat next to Ben, leaning onto his shoulder seductively as she did so. "New experiences, peaceful living, acceptable targets to vent my frustration on every other day, and a lover to fool around with." Her last item listed got her a whack to the hand with a wooden spoon, causing her to recoil away.

"There will be none of that until Ben is of legal age." Sandra scolded the Red Lantern, somehow able to strike fear into even the most resolved of Lanterns. Suddenly, she switched from scolding to chipper. "Now then, who wants soybean casserole with mushrooms and olives?"

"Sure, I could eat." Clypta remarked casually as she began to inhale her food. "I've missed eating so much." She mumbled between bites.

"It's been weeks since you escaped Larfleeze's power." Miri chuckled playfully as she began enjoying the home cooked meal at a more moderate pace. "Exactly when is the novelty of eating going to wear off?"

"Never!" Clypta insisted as she stuffed a whole roll in her mouth. "Orange is Avarice; Avarice is greed and gluttony. I've been denied my own hedonism for too long, and I'm indulging now."

"Aren't you worried about ending up just like Larfleeze?" Sercy asked in concern as she finished her prayers. "You seem to be enjoying the vices of life a bit too much lately."

"I'm just eating and sleeping whenever I feel like it." Clypta argued bitterly, furious at the prospect of being compared to her former jailer. "I'm not a hoarder, and if Sandra would stop getting in my way I'd be indulging my desires in 'other' ways." That comment got her a whack to the headtail with a wooden spoon.

"I'm sorry, am I invisible and inaudible to you?" Sandra remarked sarcastically. "I distinctly recall saying that there would be no funny business until Ben is of legal age."

"When will that be, Matriarch?" Karu-Sil asked. "I want to know how long I have to prepare a den for my pups."

"Matriarch?" Sandra repeated curiously, ignoring Karu-Sil's remark about giving her grandchildren for the moment. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Oh boy," Carl muttered uneasily. "I think your new girlfriend is giving you mother a big head." He whispered to Ben.

"Not my girlfriend." Ben whispered in reply, taking care to make sure the girls were too busy debating amongst each other to overhear him. "Not her, not any of them. They're shoehorning themselves into my life, and I don't have a clue as to why. Were things this confusing when you started dating mom?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"Not nearly," His dad responded. "But Sandra was a little high maintenance at the beginning. At least before she took up yoga anyway, after that she really started to mellow out."

"But didn't she just start yoga a few years ago?" Ben whispered back.

"Exactly." Carl joked, getting a ribbing from Ben in response.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Feska called as she entered the house. "I just left to pick up a few guests. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfectly fine." Sandra answered as she casually set a few more places at the table. "Ben, would you mind getting a few more of the guest chairs?"

"I'm on it." Ben accepted eagerly, glad to have any excuse to get away from his budding harem. Passing by Feska as he went off, he noticed a young boy and a middle aged woman of the same species as Feska. "Relatives of your, by any chance?" He asked politely.

"They are," Feska answered as she pulled the small boy in front of her. "This is my son, Clyde, and over there talking with your mother is my mother, Desma. Clyde, say hello to Ben Tennyson."

"This is Ben?" Clyde asked excitedly, receiving a nod from the teenager. "Wow, my mom's told me all about you. Is it true that you can turn into all sorts of super powered aliens?"

"Sure can." Ben smiled as he activated the Omnitrix, selecting an old favorite to show off. "I call this guy Diamondhead." The Petrosapien said as he casually lifted up two chairs like they were paperweights.

"Ben, no transforming in the house, remember?" Sandra scolded him, but couldn't stay too mad as she noticed the look of awe and excitement on Clyde's face. "Well... I guess I can let it go just this once." She smiled fondly as she and Desma walked back into the kitchen, Desma looking at Diamondhead in awe as he turned back into Ben.

* * *

**Later - Dinner  
**

"...And once I was plugged in, I fired this huge laser right in Malware's face!" Ben excitedly described his final confrontation with the corrupt Galvanic Mechamorph to Clyde, who was hanging on every word. "And, once the dust settled, Malware was petrified in stone, the Galvans dragged Dr. Psychobos off to jail, Kevin adopted Khyber's alien hunting dog, and the peaceful Galvanic Mechamorphs pulled their homeworld back together like nothing ever happened. The end."

"Amazing!" Clyde gasped in shock and awe. "You have the absolute best adventures, Ben! My mom tells me stories whenever she can, but they're mostly just regular bedtime stories. She's only told me about her work a few time, and until she joined the Green Lanterns, she said I could never tell the police about what she does to help us get by."

"Clyde!" Feska panicked, slapping a construct across his mouth to keep him quiet, but the damage was already done. The Tennysons were looking at her in concern and suspicion, Bleez, Clypta, and Karu-Sil had looks of approval, while Sercy, Iroque, and Miri were neutral, but understanding. Only her mother Desma truly understood, so she looked to her for help. Some advice, a distraction, an excuse, anything to get her out of this. It certainly wouldn't be the first time her mother covered for her in a tight spot. True to form, Desma did indeed come to her aid.

"Since it seems that the secret is out, I suppose we may as well come clean." Desma admitted with calm authority. "My daughter, grandson, and I are not the most well off, and sometimes we've had to resort to petty thievery to supplement the meager wages we get from our normal work. At least, that was the case until my daughter became a Green Lantern, so now we're reasonably better off with what the Corps provides in return for her services. Our history isn't the most pleasant, but sometimes we do what we must to get by."

"Understandable." Sandra immediately nodded in agreement. "My niece Gwen is dating a ruffian with a long criminal record who tried to kill my son several times in the past. It's funny how these things work out sometimes, isn't it?" She remarked cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the odd stares she was now getting from everyone but her husband and son, who were both too busy shaking their heads in exasperation. Even Iroque, the paragon of compassion and understanding was caught somewhat unaware by this news.

"And I thought my family had issues." Bleez muttered as she fiddled with her food absentmindedly. "Sooo... you're a thief then?" She asked Feska curiously, trying to redirect the conversation. "That's interesting. Larceny's never really been my thing; I'm more of an assault and manslaughter kinda woman myself, but to each their own."

"Is that seriously how you plan to redirect this conversation?" Ben asked Bleez in subtle disbelief. "Moving from theft, to attempted murder, to manslaughter? What's next, grave robbing?"

"Technically, every member of the Orange Lantern Corps is a victim of grave robbing." Clypta added casually. "I mean, Larfleeze does steal the souls of the people he kills and turn them into his living constructs."

Ben facepalmed. "I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" He muttered as he turned to a fidgeting Feska. "At the very least, the attention is off of you. Now would you care to take it back? This is getting way too out there for me, and this is coming from the guy who found the Fountain of Youth, fought a revived Tyrannosaurs Rex, and destroyed Mt. Rushmore on the same summer he got a watch from space that lets him turn into a bunch of super powered aliens."

"And I thought being a Green Lantern and a single parent were tough jobs." Feska remarked in a mixture of shock and respect. "I don't suppose you've ever been arrested for a crime you didn't commit and had the source of your powers taken, forcing you to break out of jail with nothing but your natural abilities?"

"Not all at once at least." Ben remarked casually, easily falling into a groove with Feska. "But I've been chased down by both cops and mad fans more than once, lost the prototype Omnitrix to Vilgax twice and had to destroy it the second time, and the Omnitrix has been stuck in recharge mode during an especially bad time more times than I can count." He boasted.

"Awesome!" Clyde jumped in his seat. "And you've really only been a hero for six years?!"

"I took a break for a few years in the middle, but yeah, I do pretty good work." Ben smirked. "You should see me in a fight, with all my transformations and all my bad guys, no two fights are ever the same."

"Please stop filling my son's head with ideas, Ben." Feska scolded him lightly. "It's bad enough that he dreams of growing up to be a Green Lantern, I don't need him fantasizing about an Omnitrix too."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop that second point right there." Ben held up a hand in a halting motion. "There's only one Omnitrix in the entire universe, and this is it, and it only works for me. There's a few knockoffs and prototypes like the Nemetrix, the Unitrix, the Ultimatrix, and whatever it is that Albedo was using to stabilize his transformations the last time I saw him. And every one of them but the Ultimatrix wouldn't even work for you." Taking notice of the sad look on Clyde's face, Ben rubbed his head reassuringly. "Tell you what though, I'll take for flying around the neighborhood as Stinkfly after dinner."

"Alright." Clyde perked up. "Why do you call him Stinkfly?"

"He stinks, and he flies." Ben shrugged. "He was one of my first aliens, so I was only ten at the time, and my naming sense was admittedly not the best. Though I did come up with a few real gems, like Cannonbolt and XLR8."

"There's so much I could learn from you." Clyde said admiringly.

"Don't give him a swelled head kid." Bleez told Clyde off. "You have no idea how much the attention goes to his head."

"Neither do you." Ben scowled at her. "With you and Clypta around to beat down my confidence, I've barely been able to maintain my witty taunting against my enemies."

"And that's just the way we intend to keep it." Clypta commented teasingly as she wrapped her head tails around Ben lovingly/creepily.

"Karu-Sil, a little help here?" Ben asked pleadingly.

"A good Alpha maintains a sense of caution at all times." Karu-Sil remarked proudly. "You cannot allow your judgement and focus to lapse in arrogance."

"...You are a lot more eloquent and insightful than I've given you credit for." Ben remarked curiously. "And I was talking about getting me out of these tentacles I'm wrapped in, not defending my masculinity."

"I'm confused." Clyde scratched his head. "Aren't Red, Orange, and Yellow Lanterns supposed to be the bad guys? Why are you letting them mock you like this instead of beating them up?"

"Part of being a hero is knowing when not to fight." Ben explained wisely as he pat Clyde's head affectionately. "Sometimes former mortal enemies can turn out to be alright people once you really get to know them."

"Not to mention that he knows better than to argue with his girlfriends." Bleez smirked with a flirty wink.

"You're dating them?" Desma remarked curiously as she eyed all the Lanterns at the table. "Which ones?"

"Just those of us on the more... temperamental side of the Spectrum." Clypta gave the equivalent of a grin as her headtails tightened around Ben possessively.

"You have three girlfriends?!" Clyde remarked in astonishment, looking at a struggling Ben in awe. "Are you going to start dating my mom too?" He asked tactlessly, sending Bleez, Clypta, the Tennysons, and his mother into coughing fits as they nearly choked on their food.

"Where did that come from?!" Ben asked in shock, his natural tendency to inhale his food giving him a edge on unclogging food lodged in his throat. "Isn't your mom a little old for me?"

"Age shouldn't matter to you Ben." Karu-Sil noted. "So long as they are able to proved you with cubs, raise them with wisdom, and provide for their needs, you can take any female as a mate. By those standards, Feska has already proven herself a better candidate than any of us. As much as I covet the position myself, she would make a better Alpha Female than any of us would." Taking note of the odd looks she was getting, she added an amendment as an afterthought. "It also helps if you love them."

"Well, I don't love Feska." Ben said bluntly. "No offense."

"None taken." Feska said amicably. "Personally, I'd be more worried if you did intend to start dating me. No offense, but you're not exactly my type."

"And how exactly would you know he's not your type?" Bleez asked suspiciously. "You haven't exactly been here very long, and from what I can tell, even your most successful relationship didn't end well."

"I know because Ben reminds me of Clyde's father." Feska remarked crossly, instantly bringing an awkward silence to the room.

With nobody able to come up with a way to continue the conversation after Feska dropped that bombshell, the rest of the dinner continued in utter silence.

* * *

**Later - Bedtime**

After the fiasco that was dinner had winded to a close, Ben had noticed Clyde moping about, so he'd invited him to play some Sumo Slammers video games. They didn't make much sense to him at first, but after he took some time to read the instructions, he'd found that the gameplay was good, even if the story was sub-par. Ben however, was not having as much fun.

"How are you so good at this?" Ben complained as he struggled to keep up with the young alien. "I've been playing these games for years, and I'm not nearly this good. Meanwhile, you've only been playing for a few hours, and you're kicking my butt all over the screen. You've gotta tell me your secret."

"That's for me to know, and you to eat my katana!" Clyde boasted as his avatar cut Ben's, dealing critical damage. "Booyah! Critical kill! Major bonus points!"

"Aaaand, it's bedtime!" Ben declared as he immediately switched off the game, much to Clyde's displeasure. "C'mon, your mom wants you to brush your teeth, get washed up, and be in bed by nine."

"But it's only eight-thirty!" Clyde protested. "C'mon, just one more round?"

"We could do that..." Ben began slyly, already with an ace up his sleeve. "But then we wouldn't have time for the bedtime story."

"Gottagogetreadyforbed, berightback!" Clyde speed talked while running full tilt for the bathroom, narrowly missing his mom entering Ben's room in the progress.

"How did you do that?" Feska asked in humorous astonishment. "I usually have to manhandle him into getting ready for bed, but you just made him rush to the showers like they were made of solid gold and sprayed chocolate milk."

"I just said that I'd tell him a nice bedtime story." Ben shrugged as he welcomes Feska in and offered her a seat on his bed. "Clyde can't get enough of my heroic exploits, and I can't get enough of telling them. Not to mention how great he is at video games, even though he totally kicked my butt." He pouted slightly sourly. "I'll be honest, the guy's like the little brother I never had."

"I'm glad you like him so much." Feska smiled. "It makes what I'm about to say easier." She fidgeted nervously.

"You're not about to confess your undying love for me and tackle me to the mattress for a passionate and involuntary make out session, are you?" Ben panicked. "Because I already have three other girls doing that to me, and I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"It's not anything like that." Feska insisted, unable to conceal her chuckles. "I'm talking about my assignment to this dimension. I'm planning to ask my superiors if I could get a permanent post here."

"Really?" Ben questioned in confusion. "Why do you want a transfer to this dimension?"

"Because my dimension is terrible." Feska remarked, her unnaturally dark tone catching Ben off-guard. "And I'm not just saying that because I grew up in the slums. No, I've only been a Green Lantern for a year now, and I've already seen more cosmic horrors, irredeemable psychopaths, and galactic warlords than I feel comfortable should even be allowed. Now, I understand that space is vast and all, but my entire universe seems to be in more consistent danger than should be allowed. Despotellis, one of the greatest enemies of the Green Lantern Corps has wiped out 3/4 of a Sector before it was stopped. 3/4 of a Sector; and Nekron has caused even more damage than that! Do you know just how big a sector is in my universe?!" She asked furiously.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to know." Ben edged away nervously.

"My entire universe consists of 3601 Sectors." Feska said grimly. "There are several galaxies in each Sector. Entire planets are wiped out by megalomaniacs on a regular basis, and almost no one bats an eyelash. That's the kind of universe I'm forced to live in. It's no place to live, or raise a family. I refuse to go back, and I refuse to condemn my family to such a miserable existence. If I had the option, I'd take my entire home planet to this universe. While this place does have it's fair share of problems, it's not nearly as bad as back home."

"Okay, okay, you can stay here as long as you like." Ben recoiled in a twinge of fear. "Man, you've got some real problems back in your universe. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You mean aside from letting my family and I stay here until we can get settled somewhere on this planet?" Feska hummed thoughtfully. "Well... there may be one thing. How would you feel about looking after Clyde from time to time?"

"I'd love to." Ben beamed brightly. "It'll give me a chance to really take in all of Undertown while I'm showing him around. You know, I never really payed much attention to the sights in Undertown before, because the files Rook tries to make me read are so boring, but I feel like I could pay attention to anything if you son enjoys it."

"Do you really mean that?" Feska asked hopefully.

"Totally." Ben nodded. "Like I said, the guy's like a little brother. I don't really know why, but just having him around makes me feel so excited about everything again. Like I'm 10 years old again and just getting the hang of being a hero."

"You can't honestly tell me your life is so boring now." Feska ribbed him. "You still deal with criminals both on and off your world on a regular basis. Just this morning you arrested a mob of diminutive miners trying to dig up corrodium from under city hall."

"And Vulkanus was crying like a baby all the way to his cell." Ben remarked wistfully. "But even though being a hero is never dull, it gets just a little repetitive after doing it for so many years. Having Clyde around just makes everything feel new again."

"I'm glad you think that way." Feska fidgeted bashfully. "Because there's one other thing I want to ask you."

"The answer is yes." Ben deadpanned, startling Feska from the abruptness.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." Feska crossed her arms.

"You're going to suddenly start making out with me." Ben remarked a little smugly. "You're going to say something about how much you want someone to be a good father figure for Clyde, and that I have all the qualities you look for in a guy. Smart, resourceful, good-looking, and most of all loyal, so that I won't run out on you like Clyde's biological father. Am I in the ballpark?"

Feska pouted sullenly, something Ben had to admit was undeniably delicious looking. "What makes you so sure I'd even want to kiss you?" She retorted. "For all you know, I was going to ask permission to become your stepmother."

"If that was the case, then you'd be talking to my parents instead of me." Ben debated unflinchingly. "Setting aside the obvious problems with both ideas, what are we going to do now? We're kinda at an awkward point here after all."

"Yes... we are." Feska shuffled nervously, looking like she'd very much like for the bed to swallow her up so she didn't need to be there anymore. Suddenly, she caught Ben off-guard by pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him passionately.

While she'd managed to surprise him in-spite of his initial bracing for the inevitable kiss, he quickly caught up to her pace. Unlike Bleez, Clypta, and Karu-Sil who were all rough and super dominate, Feska was slow and passionate, taking her time to carefully and delicately explore every crevice of his mouth. While she was doing most of the leading in the make-out session, she did let Ben take control a few times. The arousing effects of the kiss quickly made Feska bend her legs over her head and around Ben's neck, all while never taking her lips from his. Seeing how she was as flexible as a cat, Ben decided to see if he could make her purr like one, deriving much satisfaction from accomplishing this task by gently rubbing the small of her back. Eventually, their need for air forced them apart, both of them gasping the precious life sustaining oxygen with excited looks on their faces.

"I'm yours now Ben." Feska whispered seductively. "I'd tell you to take me right here, but I just heard the shower shut off, which means Clyde will be coming in for his bedtime story any second."

"Not even together for two minutes, and your kid is already being a mood killer." Bleez remarked sensually as she sashayed into the room with a tantalizing sway in her large hips. "Part of me is tempted to keep you out of the pack, but the other part is wondering just how flexible those legs of yours really are." She flashed a predatory grin.

"It's not just my legs, you know." Feska boasted, unfazed by Bleez's sudden appearance as she flipped herself into a handstand, her back arcing until her legs were pointing directly behind her. "My body is extremely flexible, a natural trait of my species."

"I can't wait to see how it'll go in bed." Clypta remarked hungrily as she entered behind Bleez, Karu-Sil following right behind her. "It's been way too long since I've had any."

"Another one for the pack, my mate." Karu-Sil remarked happily. "She will make a fine den mother."

"Now hold on just a second!" Ben panicked as the girls gathered around him. "Were you all in this together?"

"Well, they did give us the go ahead if we wanted to try anything with you." Feska draped her arms around Ben, cuddling him cheek to cheek. "I honestly didn't think I'd end up taking them up on the offer, but after seeing how well you connect with Clyde, and finding out just how thoughtful and compassionate you are under that goofy exterior, well... I just couldn't help myself."

Just as she was about to continue, Clyde entered the room, decked out in a pair of green pajamas he'd taken from home. "What's going on in here?" He asked curiously. "Are you all here for the story too?"

"Somewhat." Feska smiled before giving Ben a quick peck on the cheek, much to Clyde's shock. "But before that, I'd like you to formally meet your new stepfather."

"For real?!" Clyde asked excitedly, while Ben gaped in shock. "Awesome! I've got the best dad in the universe!" He cried happily as he ran up and hugged Ben and her mom, not for a moment caring about how it happened, just that his mom seemed happy, that Ben was the coolest guy he'd ever met, and that he was now his dad.

"Taking things a little fast, aren't we?" Ben murmured to Feska, who just gave a nonchalant shrug. He tried to be angry, he really did, but looking at the bright eyed look of awe and wonder on Clyde's face, he just couldn't bring himself to it. "What the hey? Ready for your bedtime story, son?" He asked the kid playfully, getting a big hug and an eager nod in response.

As Ben began his story of one of his heroic adventures, the girls all happily gathered around them. Sparing quick glances at each of the girls while he told his tales, he noticed their normally rough and abrasive features smooth over as they relaxed and just enjoyed the moment, each of them glad to be with friends and family. Strange as it may sound, being around the girls was suddenly giving Ben a warm feeling in his chest. Taking note of Clyde's first of many yawns of the night, a simple thought crossed his mind.

_'A guy could really get used to this.'_


End file.
